A Weekend with Itachi
by Quaterpastzero
Summary: Intuition Universe. With the invitation, Naruto and Sasuke went to visit Itachi and spent a whole weekend with him. SasuNaru. 恋爱的感觉Universe，佐助和鸣人与鼬共度的一个周末。
1. Chapter 1

A Weekend with Itachi I

又一个学校日的晚上。吃过晚饭以后鸣人就趴在沙发上，一边给朋友们发着消息一边戴着耳机听音乐，佐助则是像往常一样在昏暗的起居室里工作。耳机是佐助出差回来给他带的礼物，不是说他不喜欢—只是当他从丁次那里知道了这件礼物有多贵重的时候，他险些和佐助吵起来。那真的让他既感动又受伤。一部分的他自己被佐助的这种浪漫和对他的自尊心的体贴而打动，恨不得冲上去全身心地吻他，另一部分的他自己则是被这种收入差距深深地打击了—更受打击的是佐助显然并不在意这件事，他完全不在意鸣人为他花了多少钱—就算只是普通的日常开销，但是轮到他自己的时候，他乐意这么做就做了。鸣人没办法和他争辩，毕竟那是佐助的钱，佐助的意愿，他能做的只有接受和消化这件事。

不过，他本质上并不是一个喜欢纠结的人，所以这件事很快就成为了过去。鸣人无法否认佐助真的在所有的高科技产品上面有着相当好的品味，很有可能基于他对这方面深刻的了解，不仅是功能技术，在美学设计和人体工学方面，这件礼物都无可挑剔。鸣人喜欢这个礼物，根本可以说是爱不释手，他现在喜欢有空就戴着，然后用他自己的手机操控佐助电脑里的收藏听。

只是这种舒适很快就被别的事打断了。

因为他收到了宇智波鼬的消息。对方的消息很简短，依然是关于家庭晚餐的邀请，然而其中的措辞让鸣人察觉到对方可能知道自己并没有和佐助提起哪怕一星半点。

鸣人扭过头去看佐助。他几乎很难从那张好看的侧脸上分辨出任何情绪—除了专注。实际上他常常在佐助工作的时候偷看他的这个样子：电脑屏幕上的蓝光将他的轮廓打亮到可以看清的程度，架在高挺的鼻梁上的眼镜（只是防蓝光而已，鸣人后来才知道佐助根本不近视）后面透出对方聚精会神的双眼，那漆黑如夜的双目反射出屏幕的荧光，明亮的一点如同莹莹的月色。他知道有时候佐助会注意到他在看—因为那嘴角会时不时地勾起一点，透露出"我知道你喜欢我这个样子"的信息。

—自恋的混蛋。

鸣人虽然会这样想，但仍然会忍不住微笑起来。除了为了无论什么时候都迷人的佐助的样子，还有他无时无刻似乎都能够注意到自己的那种关心。

也因为这样，没过多久佐助就扭过头来和他对视，挑眉露出一个询问的神情。

鸣人张了张嘴，他犹豫了一下，并没有直接进入主题，"…我收到了鼬的信息。"

"然后？"

"他邀请我吃晚餐。"

佐助闻言露出一个假笑："所以，你这是在告诉我，你要和你男朋友的哥哥去约会？"

"嘿！才不是什么约会呢，"鸣人立刻抗议，意外地感觉佐助的神情有点令他恼火—虽然他并不知道是为什么，"你不会真的以为我和你哥有什么吧。"

"几乎不。"佐助的视线转了回去，这让鸣人不由得更恼火了，"毕竟他是直的，尽管我没有发现他几时对谁产生过兴趣。"

鸣人摘下耳机，他从沙发上起身，走到佐助的椅子旁边，"看着我，佐助。"他的声音甚至不由自主地低沉了一点。

"嗯？"

佐助仅仅瞥了他一眼，鸣人趁机捧起他的脸，他仔细打量着眼镜背后那双眼睛里的神色，"你没有在生气吧？"

"我不知道你在说什么。"佐助耸了耸肩。

这让鸣人更肯定他的答案了。

"为什么你会因为我接到了鼬的邀请而生气？你在气我还是气他？你不希望我们的关系变好吗？"鸣人几乎快要忍不住自己嘴角的微笑了，他正在努力保持面无表情。

佐助抿紧嘴："你们关系好不好不关我的事。"

鸣人太知道他这个神色了。他这次真的笑了起来，而且微笑在脸上不断扩大，"你知道，如果你不去我是不会去的吧？毕竟他是在邀请我去你家，宇智波家。"

佐助被迫盯着他的样子，看了一阵，那僵硬的表情慢慢转化为一丝无奈，他伸手捏了捏鸣人的脸，"白痴，你知道他是在利用你吗？宇智波会用尽一切手段得到他们想要的。"

鸣人却只顾着注意那个"宇智波"，他歪了歪头："也包括你在内吗？"

"你是认真在问吗？"佐助抬起眉毛。

…好吧。鸣人醒悟到佐助在指什么—在他醉酒的夜晚之后佐助刻意拉开的距离，为了确定他的心意而故意为之的测试。但他当时听佐助描述的时候完全没有那样想，毕竟他自己当时也并不完全明白自己在做什么，他只是想要那么做，所以才主动找上门去照顾生病的佐助的。他在那之后才搞明白自己想要的是什么，以及佐助是以什么样的心情在问他会不会讨厌他的碰触。

但。这不一样。就算是这样，他们也只能算彼此彼此，毕竟那时候的自己也尚且处于一团迷雾中。鸣人有时候也会为佐助的这部分性格感到烦躁。也许"烦躁"并不是恰当的形容词，也许更多是"无奈"，或随便什么—因为他有时候不能理解为什么佐助会刻意的把自己描述成一个"面目可憎"的混蛋。明明他这么好。鸣人尝试了很多次努力地说服他接受这一点，然而最后总是以他们中的一个人抓狂而结束。

鸣人想，也许这个部分的佐助他一时半会真的无法搞懂。

但他没有放过佐助，也没有松开他的手，他在佐助试图挣开的时候又追了上去，甚至膝盖抵在佐助的两腿间的椅子边缘，"所以你是真的在生气了？因为鼬'利用'我带你回家吗？"

佐助在他的坚持下放弃了，手臂揽在他的腰上，双手交叠在他的背后，他甚至将他的额头抵在鸣人的胸口待了一阵，"我如果说我害怕，你会相信吗？"

"为了什么？"

"为了你将会太过深入我的世界—我过去所在的地方。因为那真的没有太多美好的地方可以称道。那真的和我们现在的生活相差甚远，基本像是另一个世界。"

"但你是在那个地方长大的，我看不出你哪里不好，你是我所知的人里最好的人之一，而且你还是个天才。"鸣人让佐助和他对视，他笑着看着佐助，"我想知道更多关于你的事。"

佐助眨了眨眼，像是在消化他说的话。隔了不知道多久以后，他忽然道："鸣人，我可以问你一件事吗？"

"嗯？"

"为什么你要离开长野老家到这里来住。我是说，除了这里离你工作的地方更近之外的理由。"

鸣人为这个问题不禁惊讶得张开了嘴，接着他忍不住咬住了自己的下唇，移开了和佐助对视的目光。他甚至松开了手，但被佐助抓住了手腕，"你不能避开这个问题，鸣人，如果你真的想要我们去赴鼬的约。"

"我不是…"鸣人想要否认，但这句话并没有说完。他或许只是太惊讶了—他知道佐助很聪明，非常聪明，可以说是充满了机敏和智慧，然而他还是对佐助察觉到了这件事感到讶异，因为他完全不记得自己曾经提供任何这方面的线索，让佐助知道他的搬家动机并不那么愉快。

"那是一个很长的故事了。"鸣人道，"如果有机会，我会想要完整的告诉你。简短的版本是，我和自己做了一个约定。"

"约定？"

鸣人点点头，"我和自己约定，如果二十五岁的时候自来也还没有回来，我就找一个新的工作，去一个新的地方生活。"

佐助皱起眉，"他什么都没有留给你吗？"

鸣人缓慢地摇头，"就连他走的时候也非常突然。我当时还以为他只是又去市里的小酒馆喝酒了，直到一周以后，我找遍了所有可能的地方，才意识到他是真的走了。"

鸣人并不真的愿意回忆这部分内容。但伴随着感情而来的记忆是那样的清晰，他甚至记得自己第二天晚上仍没有等到自来也回家时，以为他在什么地方喝到大醉而昏迷不醒，以至于吓到心脏病都要犯了的程度。他在市区街头跑得满头大汗，又去镇上找了所有可能的地方，甚至连他从未去过的某些流连之所也一一去询问过，然而最后也只是杳无音讯。他希望自己可以等到他回来找他。最终，这个等待逐渐变得遥遥无期。

佐助忽然吻了吻他的指节，嘴唇的触感唤回了鸣人的思绪，他勉强地朝对方笑笑，"我猜，这件事可能还是没有我想象得那么容易解释。不过，我爱罗说改造的工程会在七月中旬开始，在那之前如果你有兴趣，我可以带你到我生活过的地方看看，虽然那可能只是我的某一段时期生活的地方。"

佐助看上去非常关切的样子，但他没有再多问，只是点了点头。鸣人也没有再解释，他站起身，向后靠一点，坐在茶几的边缘。正当他的思绪将要拐到更多有关的长野的事情上时，佐助松开了他的手，拿起桌上的手机，拨了电话。

鸣人好奇他会突然给谁拨电话，就见他开口道："鼬。"

他顿了顿，有点烦躁道："不关你的事。"又一阵停顿，"嗯。我和鸣人。"然后他的眉头蹙了蹙，"你最好离我的男朋友远一点。少骚扰他。"鸣人为佐助语气里的保护欲忍不住笑起来。就听他又道："操心你自己的事。"佐助在这个时候瞥了眼鸣人，眼神里似乎在意着鸣人的什么，鸣人立刻冲他笑得更夸张了，这让佐助也忍不住勾了勾嘴角，"我知道了，回见。"然后他就挂掉了电话。

"所以？"鸣人冲他挑眉，明目张胆地咧嘴笑起来。

"所以。"佐助勾着嘴角，"我们周五回去。如果邀请你到宇智波家会让你这么开心，我或许应该早点提起。"

鸣人流露出一点惊讶，"所以鼬是真的想要邀请我？"

佐助撇了撇嘴，"别告诉我你爱上他了。"

"几乎不，"鸣人又笑了起来—因为看佐助吃醋永远是一件很有趣的事，"你知道我是为你而弯的。"

"甜言蜜语。"佐助无奈摇着头，从椅子上起身，倾身过来吻他。鸣人半阖着眼睛，感受着佐助嘴唇的热度，手抓在佐助的肩膀上，微微分开唇，接受佐助的舌尖探入他的齿间。他还是很想笑。结果一吻结束，佐助就把他推到了一边，倨傲地眯起眼睛，"现在，你可以滚了。我要继续工作了。"

"…混蛋。"鸣人立刻低咒道，愤愤然又戴回了耳机，窝进了沙发的一角。他发誓绝对不要再看佐助哪怕一眼—尽管他知道这可能对自己是个巨大的考验。

星期五下班的时候，佐助直接开车到校门口来接他。鸣人告诉了鹿丸他要去宇智波家过周末的事，不期然收获了一个怜悯的眼神。他不知道鹿丸在表达着什么，正想要问两句，手机就响起来了。鸣人看了眼屏幕上面写着佐助的名字，一面冲鹿丸摆着手一面往校门口小跑过去。

"你来了。"鸣人笑着跳上了副驾驶的位置。

"工作辛苦了。"佐助点点头，在他系好安全带之后捏着他下巴轻轻接了个吻，"我们今天去吃大款。"

鸣人为这个形容笑起来，"我们不需要带任何东西吗？"

"鼬不会缺任何日常用品，至于衣服，"佐助在开上马路以后，戏谑地瞄了他一眼，"就算是你带了也还是会穿我的，为什么要搞得那么麻烦？"

鸣人脸上有点发烧，就算他知道佐助说的是事实，但他还是有点窘迫，"不，我可以不穿你的，只要你让我回家收拾几件衣服出来。"

"我拒绝。"佐助立刻道，"我已经习惯了你穿我衣服的性感的样子了，你不穿我会觉得被你抛弃了。"佐助让他的声音听上去像只被遗弃的小狗。

鸣人为佐助戏精的表现无声地咧开嘴，他轻轻拍了佐助一下表示警告，"我可以开电台听吗？"得到佐助颔首以后，他打开了音响，里面正在播放Maroon 5的Whiskey，他听到了"she's never mine"时皱了皱鼻子，很快跳到了下一台，Jazz让他感觉放松多了，萨克斯、爵士鼓以及钢琴跳跃的节奏，让他多少有了点过周末的氛围。他又很快摇头晃脑的回到了之前的话题上。

"老实说，你有一整个房间的衣服这件事让我觉得很不可思议。"鸣人评价道。

"为什么？你没有听说过有个词叫做'步入式衣橱'吗。"

虽然没有看佐助的表情，但鸣人还是听出了他腔调里的嘲讽，"切，就算它有个专有名词也不能改变这个事实。你有一个房间的衣服。这太…"

他找不出一个准确的形容词，就听佐助补充道："太Gay了？"

鸣人为此噗嗤笑了一声，"可以这么说，嗯。太Gay了。我从来没想过要用这个词。不过它好像可以形容很多个方面。你的OCD也可以算作是太Gay了的一部分吗？"[1]

"我的OCD哪里惹到你了？而且你的兴趣爱好也没有那么Straight吧，需要我提醒你吗？园艺师？"

"别生气嘛，"鸣人安慰地拍了拍佐助扶在自动挡上的手，"我太Gay了对你来说不是好事吗？"

"可能对你们学校的女老师而言不是好事吧。"佐助干巴巴道。

"什么？"鸣人完全不知道他在说什么。

"你显然对自己的魅力一无所知。"佐助在红灯前停下来，瞟了他一眼，"上次我在校门口接你回家的时候，和你打招呼的女老师显然你对你有意思。你冲她微笑的时候，她明显脸红了。"

前田老师？"骗人！"鸣人瞪大眼睛，佐助则转回视线去看路面的状况，鸣人扭头看着佐助的侧脸，"你肯定是在逗我。"接着他开始回忆被自己忽略的各种细节，直到他的手被佐助抓住了。

"我说这个可不是让你去考虑别人的事的。而且别因为我说了这个开始沾沾自喜起来，"佐助根本没有看向他，鸣人也不知道他是怎么知道自己脸上现在傻兮兮的表情的，"有一个鼬就够我烦了，别让我开始担心你。"

"噢，"鸣人抿住自己的嘴，阻止他的笑继续挂在脸上，"你完全不用担心我。"

但被人喜欢总归是件让人开心的事—当然不是说他想要回应对方的感情或者怎样，况且前田老师并没有把这件事表现得非常显眼，甚至向他告白。会注意到这件事只是因为佐助本身是个对他人的情绪非常敏感的人。鸣人在想佐助会不会因为这样而有些嫉妒…但鸣人只是习惯性的对别人表示善意，又不是说他在刻意地引诱什么人。

"你不会吃醋吧佐助？"

"我应该吗？"

"不。"鸣人笑了一下，他把手重新扣在佐助的左手上，"你当然不用。"

他们接近宇智波家大门时，几乎和上次我爱罗家的情形一样，并没有任何门铃或者什么提醒，铁艺的大门在车子靠近的时候自动打开了。鸣人注意到庭院和我爱罗家有很多不同，雕塑和装饰都显示出浓郁的日本风格，假山石和池塘组成一方景致，他们沿着石板铺成的路绕到整个院落的背后去，宽阔的宅邸一侧逐渐从地平线以下显露出车库的入口。鸣人意识到这里有一个相当平缓的排水斜坡，尽管被苔藓和地衣覆盖而看不出来—几乎就就像是他在长野老家的那个。

鼬就在车库里的某扇门前等他们。

佐助停好车，鸣人就解开安全带跳下去，在佐助熄火和锁车的空当，鼬已经走到他面前来了。他穿得和之前鸣人见他时相比都要显得更休闲一点，仅仅是黑色的套头长袖衫以及牛仔裤，也因此显得没有那么老成和严肃。

"我现在更相信你对佐助的影响力了，鸣人。"鼬近乎于微笑地看着他—如果可以忽略他眼中的恶作剧的神采的话。

"省省，"鸣人只想要翻白眼，"你利用了我们两个人。"

"至少这个结果是你们都来了，佐助为了满足你的好奇心，你为了佐助能够回家来。就算你打算抱怨什么，或者为此恨我，我想我也可以承受。"

鸣人无奈地叹了口气，"为什么你一定要把事情搞得这么复杂？如果只是说你想要邀请我来玩、告诉佐助你想念他，简单一点不好吗？"

鼬就像感到了意外一样的，眨了眨眼睛，"我现在明白为什么佐助会喜欢你了。"

"呃…谢谢？"

鸣人脸上立刻发起烧来，他不好意思地摸了摸鼻子—尽管仍不明白对方在指什么，但他可以认为鼬在夸他？佐助站在车库通向宅邸的那扇门前，重重地咳嗽了一下。鼬扭过头去看他，"怎么了？赞美别人永远都是一件体面而礼貌的事，你不这么认为吗佐助？"

"我不做任何评价。"佐助面无表情道，接着他转向了鸣人，"如果你不打算和我进去而要继续和鼬调情的话，自便。"

鸣人忍笑，立刻跟了上去，"别吃醋，虽然你吃醋的样子总是这么可爱。"

佐助挑眉，基本是在徒劳无用的伪装："谁告诉你我在吃醋了？"

"你不需要说出来，"鸣人咧嘴笑着凑过去吻了吻佐助的脸颊，"我就是知道。"

鸣人可以肯定这绝对是难得一见的景致—那个经常脸不红心不跳说一些工口的内容的佐助，竟然在这种情况下（可能是因为在鼬的注视下），因为鸣人只是吻了吻他的脸而脸红了。

天呐。鸣人感觉像有只小奶猫在他的心上挠了一下。

他几乎立刻开始期待这整个周末会发生的所有事了。

（待续）

[1]OCD：Obsessive–compulsive disorder，强迫症的简称。


	2. Chapter 2

A Weekend with Itachi II

鸣人以为来到宇智波家会体验到上次在我爱罗家的订婚宴的那种排场感（不是说他会喜欢那样），结果出乎意料的是，他们的晚餐是在厨房吃的，小而温馨的感觉，三个人聚集在岛式吧台旁边，就像是一家人，边吃边聊天—当然主要是他和鼬在说话，佐助的沉默显得有些异样。鸣人没有看到太多佣人出现，甚至，他吃到半截才知道晚餐是鼬自己亲手做的。

正餐结束以后，鼬已经自然而然的起身到操作台旁去给他们分甜点。

"我还以为…"他的这句话还没有说完，鼬就听出了他的弦外之音。

"我猜这也算是家族传统？"鼬朝他眨了眨眼，他正在往香蕉慕斯上面挤奶油，"我们的母亲很擅长料理，所以我和佐助都受她的影响，热衷于自己做饭。我想你已经知道了佐助的这部分，鸣人？"他示意了手上的奶油瓶。

"那样就好，"鸣人点了点头阻止了鼬继续加更多热量上去，他看到鼬在他自己的那个上面挤了两倍的量，佐助的则是完全没有。鼬的问题让他想起佐助和他常常在厨房一起做饭和聊天的情形，鸣人不由得咧嘴笑起来，"对，我知道佐助很擅长料理。除了他在刚见面的时候骗我说便当是他妈妈做的—当然不是说不好吃，我超级喜欢。"

就见鼬冲佐助挑了挑眉，像是在询问着什么，佐助则完全没有回应的意思，兀自沉思着。鸣人不知道他们在打什么哑谜，不过他也不知道该不该问，他从鼬的手上接过甜点的碟子，又帮佐助也取了过来摆好。然而佐助却在这个时候忽然从高脚凳上起身，"我饱了，你们慢用吧。"他的声音里一点情绪也无。

鸣人本来想要伸手拉住佐助确认他是否还好，但却慢了一拍没有抓住佐助哪怕一个衣角，佐助离开厨房前甚至都没有回头哪怕看他一眼。鸣人不由得皱起眉头来。他很想跟上去问问佐助的状况，然而想到鼬还在这里，他犹豫了一下没有起身。

"我想他可能是想起了小时候跟在母亲身后的日子—佐助小时候和我们的母亲相当亲近，就让他独自待一会儿吧，鸣人。"鼬用温和的语气说着，注视着佐助的身影消失的那个地方。鸣人则是为鼬的描述而感到更加的担心了。

但他该做什么？他能做什么？鸣人一时有些不知所措，他挠了挠后脑："…我现在有点不确定带佐助回来是不是件好事了。"

"为什么？"

"也许，佐助并不想反复被提醒他不愿意想的事情。我不知道。"鸣人耸了耸肩，"但我不想勉强他做他不愿意的事。"

"或许佐助比你以为的要坚强一些呢？而且我以为你知道，佐助做什么从来都是他想要那么做，而不是因为什么人的勉强—就算是你。"

鸣人闻言忍不住嘲讽道："听到你这样说真奇怪。我还以为你是那个习惯去勉强佐助做一些他不愿意的事的人。"

"我已经清楚的意识到了那件事是不对的。"

鼬显得格外诚恳。鸣人看到对方这样，也不由得放缓了语气，他垂下视线，"抱歉，我不是真的想要反复地用过去的事指责你。我猜我只是有点为佐助的这个样子感到烦躁。"

鼬为他的坦诚而勾起了嘴角，"你真的很关心他，鸣人。"

"我当然…"鸣人已经开始开始为刚刚让佐助就那样离开而感到后悔了，他又挠了挠头，桌上的甜点也不再有吸引力了，"鼬，你可以告诉我佐助的房间在哪吗？我想去看看他是否还好。"

"当然。"鼬朝他点头。

鼬没有上楼来，鸣人在他的说明下爬上了二层，拐入左手边的走廊，走到尽头的那个房间。他敲了敲那扇樱桃木门，没有听到佐助的声音。其实他也不能确定佐助是不是真的在自己的房间而不是别的地方，鸣人又侧耳听了下房间内的动静，依然没有人回应，他犹豫了一下，直接旋转门把手走进去。

房间里很暗，他途径浴室和衣帽间入口间的短短一截过道，就看到了佐助，落地的六角飘窗内嵌了木色框架米色织物的沙发，佐助正窝在那上面，抱着笔记本戴着耳机，可能是在听音乐，也许是在工作，鸣人不确定。他慢慢走近，在离佐助两步远的时候，佐助察觉到了他的存在，抬起头来看他。他挑起眉，露出一个询问的神色，鸣人则摇摇头，在他旁边的软垫上坐了下来，把脑袋靠在佐助的肩膀上。佐助过不一会儿也歪了歪头碰了碰他的头顶，鸣人则小小地露出了一点微笑，抓过佐助的手扣在一起，缓缓地用拇指婆娑着佐助的。

"你吃好了？"佐助忽然问。

"你知道如果你不想要待在这，我们随时可以走吧？"鸣人没有回答佐助的问题。他能听到佐助的耳机里在放Classic Rock，如果没有搞错应该是Nirvana的Nevermind专辑。他能从音乐里听出佐助现在心情并不好，但他能做也就是陪他待着。他记得当自己难过的时候，旁边有个人总归要比独自一人好过很多。

过了一会儿，佐助轻轻叹了口气。他摘掉了耳机，把笔记本放到一边，伸手揽住鸣人的腰，让鸣人可以坐在他的两腿间，脑袋靠在他的胸口上。这样的姿势下，鸣人能够清晰地听到佐助平缓的心跳声。他感觉到佐助低头吻了吻他的头顶。

"我可以问吗？"鸣人撑在佐助的胸口，坐起来一点，认真观察佐助的神请，"我刚搬家来的那周，你显然在为什么烦躁着所以好几次都没有来应门。我猜如果不是那天早上出门撞见了你，你可能根本就不打算认识我。当时发生了什么？"

佐助也打量着他，少倾甚至眼中流露出一点柔和的色彩，他捏了捏鸣人的脸，"可以这么说。我当时的确正处在低谷期。我在工作上遇到了点麻烦，和鼬的关系也很糟糕。其实，在遇到你之前，我根本不是那种会费心社交的类型，就连公司的同事也基本不会打交道。我看不出花心思在什么不相干的人身上有什么意义—尤其是在我心情很差的情况下。"

鸣人不能说他没有察觉。在小樱在订婚日当面那样说了以后，他才恍然意识到佐助的这一面也许没什么人有机会看见。他为自己的幸运感到了开心，接着他就想到了一件事，"但是那天后来还是你主动找上门来的。还带了酱菜过来。"

"可能…只是灵机一动？"

佐助耸了耸肩，鸣人却从那个姿势起身变成跪坐在佐助蜷起的两腿间，他放了只手在佐助的膝上，忍不住眯了眯眼看佐助故作无辜的神情，"佐助。"他警告道。

"好吧。"佐助又捏了捏他的脸，"—为什么你总是逼我说一些会让我感觉尴尬的话。更奇怪的是我竟然允许你这么做。"

鸣人无声地咧嘴道，"我知道你是在尽力避免说出'我喜欢你'所以这么拐弯抹角。我会把它当成你在表白的。"

"自鸣得意，嗯？你开始自我膨胀了漩涡，小心点。"说是这样说，佐助仍然勾起了嘴角，"实话是，你那天早上知道我在家的反应很有趣—当然前一天晚上你会照顾那个喝醉的家伙也出乎我的意料。我没见过什么人会像你那么坦率。我们根本不熟，甚至算是完全不认识，就算是这样，你也会不假思索的把自己的念头说出来，不论是好的还是坏的。我想我一定程度上对你感到好奇。"

"你的描述方式让我听上去就像个白痴。还是毫不自知的那种。"鸣人干巴巴地评价道。倒不是说他在抱怨什么，毕竟也是因为那样才有了后来的故事。

"这我倒是不能否认。"佐助窃笑道，鸣人玩笑地捶了他一下，佐助则拉过他的手，低头吻了吻，"真的很难描述究竟你对我做了什么…你确定你没有在你做的任何一顿早餐里对我投迷魂药吧。"

"我需要那么做吗？"鸣人不满地撅起嘴来，他满意地看到佐助自觉倾身过来吻了吻他，忍不住又笑起来。

"不过，和你相处的确转变了我对人的看法…至少是一部分的转变。自从我们一起吃早饭开始，我就开始研究你，了解你是怎样的人，了解你简单却有效的生活哲学。"佐助仍牵着他的手，认真道，"可能因为看到有你这样的人存在，我会觉得也许并不是所有人都不可信任。那之后我渐渐不那么习惯性地质疑和挑衅其他人的观点，工作的状况就变得好很多了，项目也进展得很顺利。"

"所以说，要对人有信心，嗯？"

鸣人挑眉看着佐助，他在那漆黑的瞳孔中看到自己的倒影，以及他们相似的笑意。他常常为这种自然生长出来的默契感到不可思议。他的右手还被佐助牵着，鸣人把自己的左手搭在佐助的肩膀上，他缓缓跪坐起来，倾身过去，缩短他们之间的距离，他渐渐可以感觉到佐助炽热的气息，他的身体辐射出来的热度。鸣人偏过头，轻轻地和佐助的嘴唇碰了碰，然后在佐助的默许下将舌头探进去，佐助的另只手深入他的发间，舌头随着他的舌在他们的唇齿间起舞。鸣人接着加重了吮吻的力道，他听到佐助喉间发出一声叹息—那声音永远那么让他着迷。他的舌尖舔舐过佐助的上唇，分开嘴唇，他的额头和佐助的抵在一起。

鸣人也悠然地发出一声满足的长叹。

"你哥现在一定在想我们在做什么。"鸣人扬着嘴角，思维跳到了还在楼下的鼬身上。

"哦天，鸣人…"佐助不满地呻吟了一声，将他推开一点，"你为什么总在这种时候破坏气氛，我恨你。"

鸣人偷笑了一声，"我只是不想让你哥感觉到他被我们忽略或者抛弃了，毕竟他现在是这个家的主人？"

"第一，我百分百确信他知道我们在做什么，第二，我百分二百确信他不会有任何被抛弃的感觉。"佐助干巴巴陈述道，"除非你真的对他有什么感觉，那倒是另当别论。"他嘲讽道。

"滚你。"鸣人带点恼意地推开佐助起身，"每当你在试图扮演一个混蛋的时候、"

"—都会让你格外有感觉。"佐助嘴快地替他补充了后半句，接着露出一个戏谑的表情，"别想否认，鸣人。"

鸣人险些被噎到，他咳了两声作为掩饰，才道，"会开玩笑说明你现在心情好多了。"

"是啊，你可以管这个叫'漩涡鸣人的魔法效力'。"佐助懒洋洋地勾了下嘴角，也从沙发上起身，手插进口袋里，"我不会否认。"

鸣人为佐助的说法而露出大大的笑脸，虽然他竭力把自己的表情藏在了佐助看不见的角度，"那我们下楼去吧？你还没有带我看过你家的全貌。我有点等不及了。"

"我猜你们的亲热告一段落了？"

鸣人和佐助逋一出现在厨房，鼬就这样对他们说道。鸣人险些被呛到，佐助则是给了一个"我就说吧"的眼神。鸣人脸红了一点，但他尽力忽略自己脸上的热度，自然地坐回了吧台的椅子上，重新享用他留下来的那份慕斯（而且他发现桌子上多了好几个空的慕斯杯，这说明年长的宇智波相当享受他自己的甜点时间）。

"我们之后有什么计划吗？"他叼着勺子问鼬，一边伸手挡在佐助脸上，阻止了佐助想要凑过来吻他的意图。

鼬则是带点好笑地看着他们两个的互动，但是放过了这个嘲笑他们的机会，"我想应该先带你参观一下整个宅邸。然后我们可以喝点酒，到地下室去玩游戏和聊天。或许你不是佐助这种游戏迷，我们也可以打桌球或者看电影？我知道你对园艺很有兴趣，只可惜我们的园艺师已经回家了。你可以明天在他工作的时间和他交流一下？"

"真的！"鸣人的眼睛立刻亮了，"也许我真的有可能会爱上你哥，"他冲佐助玩笑道，得到佐助一个眯眼的威胁，"你们宇智波就像圣诞老人一样，总是不停地满足别人的愿望。"

"那也只是我们乐意这么做才会这么做。"鼬解释道，"因为我很高兴你会和佐助来这里。而且你显然有种神秘的影响力，能在这么短的时间里让佐助的心情好起来。你永远都不知道他曾经有多么情绪化，有时，我只有许诺他新的游戏手柄才有可能让他稍稍开心起来。"

"你可以适当闭一会儿嘴吗，鼬。"佐助板起脸，用甜点的勺子不耐烦地戳着杯子里的慕斯。

这仅仅令鼬挑起眉，给了鸣人一个"看吧"的眼神。鸣人忍不住笑起来，"我从没想过佐助也有这么可爱的时候。"然后不出意外地引起佐助威胁的挑眉。鸣人不由得笑得更夸张了，佐助则是带点恼意丢下勺子，抓着他的衬衫前襟狠狠地吻了他一下。那成功让鸣人止住了笑。因为在鼬的注视下，他已经脸红到快要爆炸、窘迫到只想找个洞钻进去不出来的程度了。

"你混蛋。"鸣人愤愤道。

"是你先开始的。"佐助得意地冲他扬扬下巴。

"我需要给你们一点空间吗？"鼬玩笑道，"虽然我开始感觉被你们抛弃了。"

"你不是说真的。"鸣人无奈地扶额，"请问我们可以进行下一项活动了吗—在我尴尬到想死之前？"

他确定在他说完这句以后两个宇智波不约而同地露出了非常相似的戏谑的表情。

哦…该死的宇智波。两个都是。

他帮鼬收拾了厨房的一切以后，就被带着四处参观宇智波家。整栋宅邸一共两层半，现代日式风格—如果准确点说，半层是个阁楼，那上面收藏了相当多佐助和鼬小时候的东西。阁楼的老虎窗可以打开，他们可以通过那扇窗子爬到屋顶上，屋外就是一棵相当高大茂盛的橡树—鸣人不可抑制地想起了他在长野的那个家，和他躺在屋顶上看星星的曾经。二层是一个主卧、四个次卧和一间书房，各自有各自的浴室和洗手间。佐助的房间在走廊的左侧，鼬的则是在右侧尽头，正中的是他们父母的房间，虽然途径那里时两个宇智波都没有向他展示任何内容。一层一部分是开敞起居室、厨房、餐厅，另一部分像我爱罗家那样有宴会厅，宴会厅一侧是通向花园的阳台，背后则连着辅助厨房、佣人房和盥洗室。一层还有一间单独的客卧和浴室。地下室则是一件巨大的游戏室，有着一整套Sony的音响设备和整面墙的LED屏，让鸣人更惊叹的是，他们还有游泳池和健身房，剑道场则独立在主屋外，由花园的小径连通着。

鸣人跟着鼬转了一圈下来，只觉得这样大的房子打扫起来可能会累个半死。他心里想着自己死也不要住这么大的房子，与此同时又想到，现在鼬一个人住在这里，虽然有其他的雇员进进出出帮助打理房子，但始终还是很孤独的。

"你不需要可怜鼬。我肯定他很享受自己一个人的生活。"佐助忽然道。

鼬则因为背对着他们，没有注意到鸣人的神情，他闻言扭过头来朝鸣人微笑，"不过我绝对欢迎你常来，鸣人，有你在的时候，这里显得明亮了许多。"

"我以为我说过了别骚扰我的男朋友。"佐助以防卫的姿态阻止鸣人试图作出的任何正面回应。

"嘿，我记得不久之前还是你留下了我和你哥单独相处的。"鸣人用甜甜的假声提醒佐助，虽然他这么做只是单纯觉得佐助为他和鼬吃醋的样子格外有趣，"不过，我觉得鼬只是单纯在说我的发色是这里最明亮的颜色了。"

因为作为一栋以日式风格装饰的宅邸，大部分的颜色都接近于咖啡或者巧克力色，最浅的不过也只是装饰性的纸窗上的那种米白色，榻榻米的颜色，以及一些浅色的传统风格的卷轴画作为点缀，大部分的表面尽管因为防护漆而泛着均匀的光泽，终归还是因为颜色深沉而显得庄重和严肃。鸣人不禁想象宇智波们的父母亲会是怎样的人—他可以肯定就算佐助是那个家里最小的孩子，小时候依然受到了严格的家教约束。

鸣人想到了自己小时候的一些经历，下意识想要抛开那些回忆，他甩了甩头，这个动作被佐助注意到了。他关切地拉过鸣人的手，"你想到了什么吗？"

鸣人摇摇头，咧嘴笑着说起别的事，"我们接下来要去玩游戏了吗？我可以和鼬组队吗？虽然不是说我不敢和你1on1，只是你知道我不怎么擅长这方面的事，你不会想要仗着自己在这方面的擅长欺负人，对吧佐助？"

就见佐助戏谑地勾起嘴角："你确定你要和鼬组队？我都不知道那对鼬来说是好事还是坏事了。"

"嘿！"鸣人想要抗议，就听鼬接道，"我对自己教学的能力还是有信心的。毕竟佐助，你玩游戏的技术就是我教的—如果你还有印象的话。"

佐助撇了撇嘴，"至少不是全部。"

在两个宇智波拌嘴中间，鸣人则因为回忆起第一次和佐助一起玩游戏时佐助教他的情形，不由自主地又脸红起来。

这个异样的反应同时引起了鼬好奇的探询的眼神和佐助意味深长的嘴角上翘。

（待续）


	3. Chapter 3

A Weekend with Itachi III

好吧。

在鸣人和两个宇智波玩游戏不到一个小时以后，他就决定放弃了。他真的没有见过—也许是不够了解—哪家的亲兄弟可以凶残到这种程度，只是玩游戏也可以这么认真和较劲，就像是真的要互相把对方干掉一样。他不知道第几次看到鼬把佐助屠杀到一滴血也不剩的程度，然后佐助就会一口气喝掉杯子里的作为惩罚的啤酒，完全不服输地飞快去点"重新开始"（顺便一提，他们在玩的是《使命召唤6》，传说中通关率极低的那个版本。可以说，他毫不意外地听到两个宇智波平静地提到他们完成了所有的剧情）。偶尔佐助也会有赢的时候。当然如果他赢了，他就会特地扫一眼鸣人的位置，扬扬下巴，那基本上等于在说"看到了吧"—作为二十六岁的成年男性，佐助竟然还藏有这么孩子气的一面，鸣人不知道是该觉得好笑还是意外。总之，在他看到两个宇智波仍然非常专注于互相厮杀时，他打了个招呼，也不知道他们有没有听见（反正没有人注意他就是了），就无奈地摇摇头，离开了游戏室。

他从楼梯回到了一层，先是去厨房的冰箱里给自己取了瓶水，然后沿着楼梯爬到了阁楼上面去。既然鼬说了他可以任意使用房子里的任何东西，鸣人想屋顶也包括在内。他从那个老虎窗爬出去，在青灰色的瓦片堆砌的屋顶上坐下来。局部气候的原因，屋顶上很多地方都被苔藓和地衣覆盖了，鸣人想如果这上面爬满了爬山虎也许又会是另一种感觉。他半躺在屋顶上，一半躲在橡树的树荫下，手臂垫在脑袋下面。夜幕已经完全降下来了，深蓝泛紫的颜色从天际线铺开。鸣人有些意外这里可以看到北斗七星—至少市区里那常年阴霾的天气是没有一丝可能的，他寻找着夏日大三角的方位，认出了猎户座、仙女座以及大熊星座的位置。

从刚到佐助家时，他就隐隐有种乡愁浮现上来，现在躺在这，他就更加想念长野的老家了，尽管他在那里生活的时间只有有限的几年，但那可以说是他过去的生活中最幸福的一段时光了，连鹿丸也这样说。而且他是那时候得以了解有关父母的一切—那个房子本身就带有父母的烙印。

本质上，他是个相当恋旧的人，放弃或是割舍任何人和事都是一件极其困难的事。他有时常常需要刻意地自我要求，才能够不停留在过去的回忆里，而是往前走。他不知道佐助是否察觉到了他的这部分性格，也可能他正在试图了解—就像他开始问他搬家的原因一样。过去在他身上留下了太多无形的印记。佐助从来都不会抱怨，比如他偶尔会失控的情绪。但也许是因为和佐助待在一起太过快乐了，以至于有时平静下来，反而会不自觉地感到忧伤。他不想用自己这种敏感和忧郁而让佐助过分忧虑—佐助现在就常常会为鸣人的各种情绪反应而思虑过甚。鸣人有时候能够察觉到佐助内心存在的阴影—也许有一部分OCD的成分在作祟，也或许是因为幼年失怙，佐助总是会下意识地想尽一切办法让他开心起来，让事情永远完美，就算他知道有时候的情绪低落无法避免。

鸣人的视线从星宿转移到离他不远的那棵橡树上，他有种想要从那最近的一根树枝爬上去的冲动—他小时候在乡下经常这么爬树掏鸟蛋和捉昆虫。鸣人从躺着的姿势坐起来，正要准备起身往那个方向走，背后忽然响起佐助的声音。

"原来你在这。"

突然出现的声音险些吓了鸣人一跳，他一屁股又坐了回去，"噢！"

那真有点痛。

"你没事吧？"佐助也沿着窗子那一侧的爬梯爬到屋顶上来，"鸣人？"

"我没事，"察觉到佐助的声音里隐约透出快要心脏病发作的意思，鸣人连忙道，"你吓了我一跳而已。我本来打算去爬树玩的。你不继续和鼬打游戏了吗？"

佐助在他旁边坐了下来，发出一声咋舌音，"他说虐我虐够了，让我来找你。"

鸣人嗤嗤笑道，"老实说，我非常不习惯看你输的样子—现在我开始同情你有鼬这样的哥哥了。顺便问一句，他有不擅长的事情吗？"

佐助嘴角勾起来一点，"至少我不是那个每次不到三分钟就被一枪爆头的。你的问题的回答是：我目前还没有发现。"

鸣人张了张嘴，最后只道："混蛋。"

佐助则得意洋洋地凑过来重重吮吻了他一下。鸣人能尝到他嘴里的啤酒味，就此判断佐助在他离开以后又输了不少，喝了更多，鸣人在他们分开后，把手上的水瓶递过去给佐助喝，"你没有醉的感觉吧？"

"很难。"佐助的口吻有些自傲，他将自己的刘海捋上去一点，露出一部分光洁的额头，"除非鼬是用Bourbon或者Vodka灌我。"

"显摆。"鸣人发出一声嗤鼻，结果又引来佐助的另一个吻。

这次接吻完以后，佐助并没有离开他很远，基本上鸣人目之所见只有佐助那双磁石般深邃的眼睛，那里面带着让他移不开目光的笑意，"鸣人，你想不想去游泳？"

佐助的声音很低沉，带点鼻音，鸣人不知道是他故意的还是因为喝了酒的缘故，语速放慢了许多。他忍不住勾了勾嘴角，"佐助，你没有在暗示我什么事情吧？"

"啧啧，漩涡，你的思想太不纯洁了。"佐助微微摇了摇头，像是在感慨，嘴角仍然上扬着—鸣人几乎可以肯定佐助有什么意思在里面。鸣人于是故意道："那鼬也来吗？"

"你不是真的对我哥有什么意思吧？"

"可能？"鸣人没有刻意拉开他们的距离，以至于他说话的时候嘴唇似乎可以和佐助的蹭到一点—佐助的嘴唇还带点喝过水的湿润，鸣人依然在笑，"他比你聪明，游戏打得比你好，长得也很好看，还很有风度。"

"还很有钱。"佐助喃喃地补充道。鸣人不知道佐助是出于什么心理提到了这一点，他忍笑，附和地点点头，"对，他还比你有钱。"

"你现在还觉得我们有很多不同吗？"佐助忽然问。他稍稍退开一点距离，但依然没有太远，鸣人可以看到佐助完整的面部表情，他的神情很平静，但也带点思索和疑惑，他的左手撑在背后的屋面上，鸣人的右手也是。但鸣人忍不住把自己的右手往佐助那边挪了一点，覆在他的手上。

鸣人微笑地看着佐助，"你知道我不会说我感受不到的东西，也不会隐瞒自己的感觉。我现在的确感受到了你们有很多相似的地方，我可以看到你们有很多东西是从你们的父母身上延续下来的，是来自这个家的，比如外表、教养、生活习惯，还有一些自律和克己的性格—虽然有时候这种自我克制会转化成另外的扭曲的性格（说到这他被佐助拍了下脑袋，鸣人窃笑了下），你们都充满野心，对想要的东西志在必得。而且你们都同样的关心自己的家人—关心彼此。"

他说着，又再度缩短了他们之间的距离，近到他的嘴唇很容易就可以擦过佐助的。鸣人能够感受到彼此的鼻息交缠在一起。那真的既温暖又安定。接着，他抬了抬下巴，真的从佐助的唇上轻柔地蹭过去，那一瞬间，仿佛有细小的电流沿着脊椎窜上来。

鸣人听到佐助的呼吸蓦地停滞了一瞬，他又退开一点，重新勾起嘴角道："但我是绝对不会想要和鼬这么做。我相信有很多感觉是只有你才能给我的，只有你，佐助。那真的很难描述，我喜欢你强大的那一面和你偶尔流露出来的脆弱的那一面几乎一样多。鼬…"他摇了摇头，"我不觉得他会需要任何人，这感觉是不是很奇怪？我甚至想象不出他真的有天会和什么人建立像我们这样的关系。"

佐助也重新扬起嘴角，反手将鸣人的手握在手心，"有时候我也有一样的感觉。我甚至觉得鼬连自己都不甚关心，他就像是随时准备好了要为了家族的事业付出所有一样。"

鸣人为自己的闪念低低笑了一声，"虽然不知道为什么，但鼬一定程度上让我想到了耶稣和超人。这不可能是真的对吧？我是说耶稣是神，而超人是超级英雄。"他不由得摇了摇头。

"我也有一样的感觉—如果你说的是DC版的超人的话。而且从宗教隐喻上讲，超人和耶稣本质上是同一种角色。"

说到最后，佐助也为这个结论笑着摇了摇头。

他们后来还是去游泳了。这项活动成功的激起了鸣人的竞争的一面—当然他也有好胜心，至少这是所有的雄性动物的共性，尤其，他不会想要在自己擅长的事情上输给佐助，毕竟他从小就常在湍急的河流里游泳。虽然穿的是佐助的泳裤的这一点让他一开始多少有点分心，但一旦开始比赛以后，他就全身心的专注在怎样让自己像鱼一样游得又轻盈又快上面了。鼬担任了他们的裁判—在鸣人邀请他加入时，他拒绝了，虽然拒绝的理由似乎和佐助"杀人"的眼神有关。鼬站在泳池的一端，佐助和鸣人则提前下水去做准备，直到在鼬的手势落下来的一刻，鸣人就纯然忘我地投入到眼前的一片水域中了。

他们比了五轮，三个200米和两个400米。鸣人以微弱的优势赢了三局。正当他要和佐助显摆一下的时候，就听鼬站在岸边道："佐助，你分神了。"

"我忍不住。"佐助从鸣人身旁的水面下冒出来，他的手臂环在了鸣人腰际，水流沿着他的轮廓从他额头滑落到下巴上，肩膀上也到处点缀着晶莹的水珠。鸣人感觉到佐助带有热度的身体贴过来的时候，再看到他这个样子—更不要提那白皙的脸上带着运动过后的红润光泽，和佐助眉目间那令他头晕目眩的笑容—鸣人的心跳不自觉地漏了两拍。

鸣人已经感受到了自己脸上的热度，但他宁愿自欺欺人的认为那只是运动后血液循环加速的结果。

"我赢了。我应该在这之前和你打个赌的。"鸣人跳过了追问佐助"忍不住"的是什么—可能是因为他已经猜到佐助会说什么了。

佐助勾起嘴角，"那如果我们打赌了，你打算要什么奖品？"

鸣人瞥了眼鼬，鼬似乎预知到他将要说什么，露出一个戏谑的表情道："希望你要说的不是3p，不然佐助可能真的会趁我睡着以后把我干掉。"

"不！"鸣人崩溃地叫道。虽然他知道宇智波们非常热衷于取笑他，但他还是没有料到鼬会直截了当地当成玩笑说出来。他脸这次真的红了。更惨的是，他确定佐助因为他脸红的反应眯起眼睛了。

幸好鼬还留有一丝理智和分寸，他在鸣人纠结的空档没有继续开玩笑下去，转而道："我知道了，鸣人，你可以留下那个部分在你和佐助独处的时候再说出来。"

谢天谢地。鸣人松了口气，甚至没有多想鼬为什么会知道他在想什么（当然不是3p）。他从泳池边爬出来，递了只手给身后托他屁股的佐助，将他一把拉了出来。他们都摘掉了泳帽和泳镜。佐助的发型变得乱糟糟的，非常混乱，一簇簇头发支棱着朝向各个方向，像只狂野的雄狮。鸣人从没见过他这个样子，他没忍住哈哈大笑起来。

"你也没有好到哪去，白痴。"佐助似乎有点羞恼，伸手过来把鸣人的头发搞得更乱，鸣人忙不迭地把他的手拍开，转而伸手去撸佐助垂到肩膀的头发，他们推来搡去的打闹，直到鼬轻咳了一声唤回了他们的注意力。

"怎么了？"佐助几乎不耐烦地瞥了鼬一眼。鸣人立刻拍了佐助一下，"别那样和你哥说话。"

"谢谢你，鸣人。"鼬感激道，"我只是想说你们大概需要点时间去洗澡和换衣服，正好我有点事要去处理，等你们收拾好了，可以到书房来叫我。或者如果你们太累了，也可以直接休息。"

"你感觉怎么样？"佐助挑眉问他。

鸣人歪了歪头，"我还不是很累，看你？"

"那么，"佐助对鼬道，"我们好了去书房找你。"

鸣人埋头伏在佐助的肩膀上用力喘气，他的手平放在佐助的肩胛骨内侧。他们正在佐助的浴室里，面对面站在离洗漱台不远的墙边。只是佐助提了一句他可以一起来，鸣人就没有多想的跟了上去。现在他终于知道了佐助"忍不住"的究竟是什么。

等到那种因为缺氧导致的眩晕的状况稍稍缓解一些以后，鸣人才开口道，"好吧…虽然说了要一起洗澡，但一开始就是这么激烈的接吻真的不在我的预期之内。"

佐助温暖的手臂紧紧揽在他的腰际和后背，手指轻抚过他的肩胛骨的罗阔，他们赤裸的前胸、一部分大腿以及腿间硬挺的器官都贴在了一起，可以轻易的相互摩擦。但这一会儿，他们谁都没有动。佐助听到他的话以后，在他的脸侧发出一声嗤笑的鼻音，鸣人下意识地在他肩膀上咬了一口。

"我猜你充满好胜心和侵略性的那一面让我很容易就会有感觉。"佐助道，他的声音已经被情欲染上了低沉和沙哑。

"真的？"鸣人忍不住抬起头，不出所料看到佐助勾着嘴角。他的嘴唇已经因为他们刚刚频繁而深入的接吻红肿起来了。鸣人有些痴迷地盯着那里看。

"更不用提，你半裸的身体就在我眼前晃来晃去，你身上穿的还是我的泳裤。完全忍住真的太难了。"佐助戏谑地补充道。

"只喜欢我的身体？"鸣人挑眉。

"我不光喜欢你的身体，我还喜欢你的性格，我更喜欢你因为动情而发出的声音，我尤其喜欢你的表情，尤其是现在这样充满欲望的表情，"佐助缓慢而低沉地道，眼睛的颜色几乎立刻变得更加深了，甚至那一片漆黑中间泛起了一点紫色，"我喜欢你想要我的时候流露出来的神情，你眼睛的透明的蓝色会变成入夜后的海洋蓝。你想要我吗，鸣人？告诉我。"

佐助说着，嘴唇无限靠近他的耳廓，鸣人为那气息扫过他的敏感点的感觉胃部不由地抽搐了一下，他下意识地舔了舔下唇。就见佐助又勾了勾嘴角—他的脸离得太近而令鸣人很难对焦了，"你总是做那个动作。你想要的时候就会这么做。不过，我想要听你说出来。"

鸣人没有立刻回答。他低头在佐助精致而突出的锁骨上吻了一下，他吻得很慢，先是用嘴唇碰了碰，接着分开嘴唇覆在那一点上用力吮吸，他抵在佐助性器上的性器能够同时感觉到彼此在向对方施加力道，他的嘴唇离开时，那一点已经变成了暗红色，然后他又重重地咬了一下，引得佐助在他头顶发出嘶嘶的声音。他用力推了佐助一下，让他的后背撞在浴室的灰蓝色的马赛克墙砖上。他猜那上面的温度一定很冷—至少和他们炽热的体温比起来，因为他重新和佐助的身体贴在一起的时候，他可以摸到佐助的手臂上的汗毛立了起来。

"我想要你。"鸣人低声嘶嘶道，他的嘴唇就贴在佐助的嘴唇上，他和佐助对视着，手指沿着佐助的手臂缓缓向上滑动，"我想要你，佐助。你想要听多少遍都可以，我想要你，我想要你，想要你进入我，想要你操我，操多少次都可以，我想要你属于我，想要我属于你。"

他几乎每说一句就能感受到佐助的性器变得更硬了一点，前端甚至都开始湿润地淌下水来，鸣人因为感受到了佐助的变化戏谑地笑了下，那近乎于挑衅的神情终于令佐助按捺不住地翻了个身将他们的位置调换了过来，鸣人后背不得不抵在了佐助刚刚待过的地方—他必须说那真的很暖了，和佐助贴过来的身体一样。接着，佐助就开始掠夺似的重新将鸣人口腔中的空气全部都用力吮吸到消失殆尽。他们的胸膛剧烈地起伏着。鸣人感觉到佐助的手指已经扣在他的髋骨上，往后面游移着，掰开他的屁股，沿着臀缝滑动。佐助一条腿也滑入他的两腿间，在内侧摩擦着，抵到他阴囊的紧迫让鸣人感到了一点痛，但他的注意力很快就被佐助在后面开拓的手指转移走了。他因为佐助卡着他的姿势而不由自主地脚尖点地弓起背来，但鸣人对这种不适不甚在意，他只是紧紧地搂着佐助的脖子，气息凌乱的和他一个又一个的接着吻。

鸣人能够感觉到在重力的作用下，润滑液正缓缓地从腿间流淌下来，那种失禁似的羞耻感让他发出了一点带着鼻音的低吟。佐助的吻已经顺着他的下巴，延伸到他的脖子、颈窝、锁骨然后停留在鸣人的乳头上。被佐助含在湿润炽热的嘴唇间吮吸的感觉就像是带电般，一簇簇的电流沿着脊椎窜上来，鸣人忍不住仰着头重重叹息一声，一声呻吟也随之从唇间逸出。

他听见佐助也即刻发出了近乎相似的渴望的呻吟，浴室里回荡着他们两个人交叠起伏的喘息声，他感到佐助的手指已经从那后面的入口出来了—鸣人几乎没有忍住喉间不满的咕哝声—他太想要了，他甚至不想佐助的手指离来。

"鸣人，"他听到佐助在他的耳边喘息道，"你想看自己的样子吗。"

鸣人睁开不知道什么时候闭上的眼睛，他几乎是茫然地看向佐助。接着他就被抓住了手，在佐助的拖拽下，踉跄了两步，他的手指被佐助按在盥洗台的边缘，后背被佐助的前胸贴着，身体被限制在水池和佐助的身体之间。他不自觉地向后顶了顶胯—佐助湿润的性器前端正在他的大腿和屁股以及股缝间来回挑逗着，但迟迟没有进去，佐助的嘴唇在他耳背和耳后的敏感点上来回吮吻着，鸣人为那感觉甚至忍不住发出了一个短促的抽泣声，然后就听佐助咬着他的耳朵道，"鸣人，抬头。"

鸣人知道那里面有什么—他正在面对盥洗台前的镜子，拜佐助的姿势所赐，他能够在那里看到自己被佐助的吻痕覆盖的上半身，红肿到胀大的乳头，以及汗湿而粼粼发光的前胸，他能够看到自己沉醉的表情—但最让他着迷的还是他和佐助脸上相似地濒临崩溃边缘的神情。他们在镜子里交换着视线，彼此急促的喘息着，佐助的嘴唇在他的颈侧和耳后留下一个个的吻痕。能够看到佐助充满情欲的渴望他的样子，远比任何事都要让他有感觉。

他甚至冲镜子里的佐助故意缓慢地从自己的下唇上舔了过去，佐助看到他的表情之后几乎立刻发出了一身深沉的叹息，鸣人对着镜子里的佐助做口型：操我。然后就见佐助低了下头，与此同时，炽热的硬物就从他的入口顶了进来—鸣人为那热胀的感觉发出了一个悠长而湿润的嗡鸣，他不由自主地撅起屁股弓起背去迎合对方的进入。那感觉真的太好了，他可以轻易地在镜子里看到自己高涨的性器也正一股一股地往外冒着水，他扭过一点头，佐助立刻像是心电感应一样地倾身来和他接吻。

佐助缓缓地开始加速滑动着进出，他的一只手仍紧紧扣在鸣人的手上，另一手在他的胸肌和腹肌上来回用力抚摸着。鸣人开始渐渐地因为被顶到体内的敏感点而为一波波快感感到目眩起来，甚至在某一时刻他眼前什么都看不见了，眼前一阵阵因为缺氧而发黑—他仰着头，大声地喘息呻吟着，完全忽略了也许会被这栋房子里的其他人听到的可能—鸣人的声音逐渐带上了哭腔，"佐助…啊…佐助…"他呻吟着叫出佐助的名字的同时感觉到那种穿刺更加有力地在他的体内燃起一簇簇的火苗。

他的右脚在某一时刻被突然佐助扳到木色的盥洗台上，与此同时那种深入的感觉变得更加强烈—那一刻鸣人几乎以为对方的性器要从自己的喉咙里冲出来了，鸣人甚至能够感觉到他的囊袋用力拍在他的腿间的感觉、这样的姿势下佐助的身体完全贴在了他的后背上，他们就像是两块无比契合的拼图一样紧密的嵌在一起。佐助探出舌来和他的纠缠在一起，鸣人余光中迷恋地看着镜子里他们接吻的样子，他将手指深深嵌在佐助的头发中间，脑子里有某一刻似乎闪过想要把这一切录下来的念头。

—为什么操自己的这个男人会这么好看。

鸣人几乎是在这个念头中高潮的。他感觉到佐助在同一时间达到了顶点。他还在努力喘气中间，佐助的吻又沿着他的耳后、脖子，一路向下吮吻舔舐到脊椎的中段。在佐助要出去的时候，鸣人立刻阻止了，"等下…"但还没说完他就脸红起来了。

"你怎么做到的，这么迅速在奔放和害羞之间转换，嗯？鸣人？"佐助一边说一边还在他的后背四处吻着，他的气息和鸣人一样打着兴奋过后的战栗，"你简直可爱过头了，你想要看吗？"

在鸣人还没有反应过来的时候，佐助已经两手托在他的两腿内侧，像给小孩把尿的姿势，将他们交合的部位暴露在镜子里了，鸣人几乎无法掌握平衡地身体向后仰去，所有他能够感受到的就是在重力和佐助顶胯的作用下，敏感的甬道再度被狠狠刺激到了。鸣人忍不住用沙哑的嗓音叫出声来，但佐助的胸膛和手臂阻止了他摔向任何一个方向，他被圈在佐助怀里，鸣人的十指都像是已经嵌在佐助的手臂里一样—他接着就为眼前的画面发出了响亮的咕哝的声音。

"哦，操，这太…"

他在注视着那个被进入的地方的同时，明明只是刚刚才高潮过的分身，却又不由自主地勃起了。他简直不忍再看下去。但佐助却不容拒绝地吻着他扭转开的侧脸。

"你不是想要确认我是你的吗？鸣人，我是你的。你看到了吗。它是你的，我的身体的任何地方都是你的。"

"我知道了…我知道…"摇摇欲坠的眼泪顷刻掉了下来，他根本阻止不了。该死的为什么这个男人总是知道他想要的是什么。他想要做什么，以及想要听什么。只是听佐助这样带着粗喘的低声说着，第二波快感飞速席卷而来。他现在已经清楚地认识到自己或许真的是个变态了。

但变态并不一定是坏事。

"我想要你。"他扭过头，垂着眼睛，看着自己用舌尖一寸寸舔过佐助的嘴唇，但他们没有继续接吻，他转回去，目光着迷地锁在他们交合的部位上，看到佐助的阴茎在他的体内兴奋的样子，感受到佐助在他的体内重新变得胀大起来，快感已经从那热胀的内部开始窜向他痉挛到微微麻痹的四肢乃至指尖，

鸣人和佐助的视线再一次在镜中相交，他的眼睛已经变成了深夜一样的蓝。

"佐助，我想要你，再一次。"

（待续）


	4. Chapter 4

A Weekend with Itachi IV

那之后他们又做了两次。第一次因为视觉刺激而格外的激烈，第二次则是在洗澡中间，在花洒下，因为身上涂了滑腻的沐浴露以及温暖的水流而变得缓慢而温柔。最煎熬的还是因为他们的身体频繁地感受快感的冲击而变得敏感异常。鸣人能够感觉到佐助的肌肉因为紧绷太久而抽搐和战栗着，他自己则是膝盖阵阵发软，甚至在佐助出去以后险些滑倒在地上。他全身都在发烫，几乎感觉不到水温的程度，但那真的太舒服了，和佐助做爱的感觉太舒服了（而且他真的技术太好了—当然不是说他自己不好。鸣人为此做了个鬼脸），就算只是被佐助拥抱着和抚摸着，一阵阵满足感像涟漪一样从心底荡开。

鸣人坐在床边，只穿着佐助给他取的内裤，被佐助按住吹干头发。佐助也只有一条黑色的内裤挂在胯上，站在他身前，吹风机嗡嗡地响着。鸣人无聊地用脚趾在佐助的小腿上滑动着，一时间又为那细腻的触感而着迷到停不下来。

直到佐助把吹风机关掉，挑眉看了他一眼。

"怎么了？"鸣人明知故问的眨了眨眼，"你想要我也帮你吹干头发吗？"

"免了。"佐助毫不留情地拒绝了他，走进了浴室，"我还想要出门见人。"

"只是鼬而已，他不会介意的。"鸣人一边努力说服着，一边露出恶作剧的笑—他知道佐助想起了上一次，也是唯一一次他允许鸣人这么做的时候，佐助那近乎于大卫·路易斯的造型—佐助最后不得不重新洗了一次头发。鸣人转了转眼珠又道，"我打赌鼬肯定知道你更多的糗事。"[1]

"我以为你已经在和他做'笔友'的时候了解得足够多了。"佐助嘲讽道，"我不会期待你们中任何一个人学会在恰当的时候闭上嘴。"

鸣人忍笑，"刻薄如你。又不是说我会把这些你童年的小秘密讲给牙或者井野听，那才真的是灾难。"

"你敢。"

佐助从浴室里探出头来，用着威胁的语气说道，鸣人冲他咧嘴，笑得一脸得意："你是我的，我才不想和任何人分享。"

佐助微不可察地勾了下嘴角，又回到浴室里收拾他自己。过了一会儿，他又道，"我记得你好像有个事情要单独告诉我来着。"

"嗯？"鸣人想了下，才记起泳池里他提到的那个"奖励"，他一边思考要怎么样讲出来，一边趁机打量着佐助的房间。这里和佐助在富士见的那个家一样，除了必要的物品之外，整齐得看不出太多私人生活的痕迹—但他可以肯定是因为佐助的OCD的缘故，他的东西都被整齐地收拾起来了。桌面上能够看到的只有笔记本、台灯和电子闹钟，书架上有几本莎士比亚，几本石黑一雄，以及一整套雷蒙德·钱德勒。他不会意外佐助读了大量的Cyberpunk类型的文学作品，鉴于他的工作和对科幻和政治的兴趣。不过鸣人看得就少得多，最近的还是大学时读的费诺·文奇的《真名实姓》和其他作品的合集。装饰着墙面的是很多不同时期的科幻和英雄电影的海报，大概有不下三十几张，其中一张还是82年的著名的《银翼杀手》。鸣人在墙上搜索到黑白的56年的《美国队长》的海报时咧嘴笑了下。

房间里没有任何照片，不论是佐助自己的还是他和其他人的。而那恰好是鸣人最期待看到的。他仅有的一张佐助过去的照片来自水月，还是大学时期佐助和他们玩在一起的时候拍的。除了现在的佐助与那张照片上的相比眼神沉静了许多，外貌基本上没有太多改变，甚至没什么年龄增长的痕迹。鸣人想知道佐助小时候是什么样子，他国小的时候、国中毕业典礼的时候，乃至高中时—鸣人不由得想起他做的那个梦，他仍然好奇那是不是就是真实的佐助的样子。

等佐助从浴室里出来，他在过道上询问地看了眼鸣人，鸣人才犹豫道："你的房间好像没有什么照片…？"

但佐助没有直接回应他，而是走到了对面的步入式衣橱给他们取衣服。鸣人往后向床垫倒去，盯着天花板想是不是因为佐助并不想回忆才将那些照片藏起来的。他自己总是那个乐于和别人分享过去的经历的人，但即使是那样，有一部分他也并不那么经常讲给别人听。他知道牙、鹿丸和丁次他们知道一部分他高中及以前的家庭环境，但究竟了解有多深，还要取决于鸣人究竟在不经意间透露了多少讯息。

然后鸣人的思绪就被佐助丢来的衣服打断了，"嘿！"他抗议着坐起来，把衣服从自己的脸上取下来，"你在做爱之外的时间也可以稍微温柔点吗？"

"为什么？我又不是女孩。"佐助嘲道，"别告诉我你是。"

鸣人一边将T恤套上，一边嘟着嘴道："告诉我你不是因为看上了我的屁股才和我在一起的—因为我现在强烈的这么觉得。"

"那你还有什么？"佐助勾了勾嘴角。

"呃…人格魅力？"鸣人不确定道，"我记得某人不久前才说过喜欢我的性格、我的声音和我的表情？别告诉我你失忆了。"

"在你完全失智以前，很难。"佐助干巴巴道。鸣人给了他一下，而他在鸣人的头发上撸了一把，又道，"你知道如果你要求，鼬就会给你看的吧。我是说相册。"

鸣人有一点惊讶，"可是，我不想背着你做这些事…？"他抬了抬腿，将白色棉质短裤套到腿上，又抬了抬屁股，系在腰上，"我甚至都不想在你不在的情况下和鼬聊有关你的事。那会让我觉得很怪异。我最不愿意的就是因为某些原因对你有所隐瞒，之前单独见鼬已经是我的极限了。"

就见佐助冲他微笑了一下。鸣人为这个好看的表情脸红了一点。

"佐助？"

鸣人仰着头打量一样已经穿戴整齐的佐助。他抬了抬眉毛，期待着佐助说点什么，两手撑在身后的床垫上。就见佐助捏着他的下巴，低下头轻柔地吻了吻他。

"这是为了什么？"鸣人歪了歪头。

"没什么。"佐助神秘地眨眼，递了只手过来将鸣人从床上拉起来，"我们去找鼬吧。"

他和佐助洗澡和做爱的时间太久以至于已经快十二点了。佐助带他进书房的时候，鼬正打电话到半截。鸣人眼尖的瞄到了墙上的家庭合影—大约三十几岁的男人和女人膝上一人抱着一个孩子，他认出那个美丽的黑色长发女人怀里抱着的就是小时候的佐助，可能只有三四岁，黑色的头发还很短，露出整个圆圆的脸蛋，白皙透明的皮肤透着樱粉色，杏仁形的眼睛也显得格外大。只是脸上没有什么表情，可能只有一点不情愿的噘嘴。作为一个宝宝，佐助已经非常酷了—就像现在的佐助一样自带生人勿进的气场。

哦天！那真·该死的·太可爱了。鸣人忍不住咧嘴笑起来，他拼命压抑着自己即将冲口而出的感叹和尖叫，但他完全忘记要遮掩自己的视线，转回来才发现佐助正无奈地看着他。鸣人拼命抿紧嘴，但还是阻止不了自己的嘴角上扬。佐助伸手指，用力戳了戳他的额头，鸣人低下头，无声地笑得更夸张了。

这时他们听到鼬和电话那边的人道别，挂掉了电话。

"有什么事是在我们分开期间发生了而我应该知道的吗？"鼬好奇地看鸣人脸上愉快的笑脸问道。鸣人则是在年长的宇智波的询问下，才意识到他和佐助做爱的时候鼬其实正在几墙之隔的另一个房间里，他立刻收敛了笑容，尴尬地挠起自己的后脑。

"你不是都知道吗。"佐助假笑，"除非你想要听更多细节。虽然我一定不会告诉你。"

"什么！"鸣人难以置信，佐助则补充道，嘴角戏谑地上扬，"你不知道吗鸣人？那就是为什么鼬要到书房来的原因，因为这是家里除了地下室唯一有装有隔音板的房间。"

"…"鸣人瞪着他，继而转回去看鼬，就见鼬平静地点了点头，"只能说，我非常了解佐助了。"

鸣人这才明白为什么鼬会问如果他们太累也可以直接休息—哦，该死的宇智波。

鸣人还在兀自消化在男朋友的哥哥眼皮底下和男朋友搞在一起的这件事，忽然听佐助问鼬："发生了什么事吗？"

"不算很要紧。只是明晚我们也许要接待一些不速之客，我有几个朋友也会在明天下午或者晚上出现。我想鸣人你不会介意？我可以介绍你们认识一下。"

鸣人摇头，"完全不会。不过，我有点惊讶听到宇智波说'朋友'这个词。"他说着露出一个小小的坏笑。

"你是在讽刺我吗鸣人。"佐助插嘴道，"没有太多朋友真是不好意思。"

"嘿，别这么敏感，"鸣人用手肘顶了顶佐助的后背—虽然他的确有点这个意思，但他绝对不要承认，"世界又不是绕着你转的。"他转回去和鼬道，"如果你愿意，我会很高兴认识他们的。"

鼬满意地点头，"而且我肯定你可以从他们某些人身上挖掘到更多有关佐助的过去。他在…"鼬在这里不自然地停顿了一下，"出柜前，经常会和他们打游戏或者去一些地方玩。"

"他会吗？我完全没有听他讲过。"鸣人好奇地看向佐助，而佐助则像是遁入虚空了一样，完全没有在听他们在说什么，也没有什么反应。鸣人恍然想起佐助和他提到的出柜的经历，笑意蓦地收敛了起来，心头忽然浮现一丝忧虑—佐助会希望见他们吗？尤其是那个引诱了年幼的佐助的混蛋、恶棍、或者不管他是什么，尽管佐助仍然不肯告诉告诉他名字。他伸手碰了碰佐助，佐助则没有看他，仅仅是拉住了他的手作为回应。

"累了吗？"鸣人关切地问。

佐助点了点头，脸色明显变得苍白了一些，"我想休息了。如果你还想继续和鼬聊天，我想他不会介意。"

"你需要喝点什么吗？我想鼬这里应该也有牛奶，我可以给你煮奶茶喝。"鸣人抬手碰了碰佐助的脸颊，"我可以明天再和鼬聊天，没什么特别要紧的。"

"为什么你要在我家给我煮奶茶？"佐助挑了挑眉，神情变得稍稍缓和了一些。

鼬则在这时候说："我猜这是该我出场的时候了。毕竟我是这里的主人，嗯？"

"那…就拜托你了？"鸣人犹疑地看了看鼬，又回来看佐助，佐助则是和鼬对视了一下，一言不发地往门外走。鸣人跟在后面，快要出门的时候还踉跄了两步，他转回头来看鼬，"我一会儿到厨房去找你。"

然后鸣人就跟了上去，和佐助回到了房间。

佐助一进门就走到床边脸朝下把自己丢进了床垫里。鸣人被他这个毫无形象可言的样子逗乐了，也把自己丢到佐助的背上。两个人叠在一起待了一会儿，安静的空气里只能听到彼此平稳的呼吸声。

过了一会儿才听佐助道，"这个姿势趴在我身上，你对我有什么企图，嗯？漩涡？"

鸣人玩笑地抓了一把佐助的屁股，"我应该惊讶吗，宇智波，你也有一个性感的屁股。"

"没有你性感，在这一点上我选择认输。"佐助懒洋洋道，声音因为陷在织物里而听上去闷闷的。鸣人暗笑一声，抬起头，稍微偏了偏角度，又低下头去吻佐助突出来的颈椎的关节，吻到发红，然后沿着那凹陷处舔了下去，舔到衣领下面一点的位置。他听到佐助的喘息声蓦地变重了，鸣人窃笑一下，又朝那里吹了口气，佐助如他期待的发出一声鼻音，更深地埋头在被子里。

鸣人吐着热息，低声在他背后问："你喜欢这样吗？"

"你可以继续。"佐助直截了当道。鸣人笑得更开心了，他顺从了他的男朋友的要求，低头沿着佐助的颈部的曲线一直吻到发际线的边缘，一边亲吻着一边吮吸和舔舐着。他能感觉到紧贴在他下面的佐助的身体因为这些细微的碰触而轻轻发着颤。鸣人也由此感受到一些不一样的东西—那是另一种形式的满足和愉悦，因为能够取悦对方而带来的快乐。他扯开一点佐助的T恤的衣领，在肩膀和后背上烙下更多的吻，鸣人挺起身，将佐助的上衣下摆推上去，然后一手撑着他自己，低头在佐助脊椎的凹陷处和那两侧来回的吮吻着。当他的吻靠近佐助后腰时，佐助回应地弓起背，低下头发出一声深沉而愉悦的叹息。

"你硬了吗，佐助？"鸣人趴下去，在佐助的耳后喃喃问道。他听到佐助发出了又一声满足的叹息作为回应。他咬了咬佐助的耳廓，舌尖沿着那圆润的弧线舔舐下来。他试不出究竟是佐助的耳朵还是他的舌头要更烫一些—很有可能是佐助的耳朵，因为那里已经因为他的挑逗而变得像是滴血一样的红。他知道因为佐助苍白的肤色的缘故，情欲产生的反应很容易就会显现在他的身体表面，那总是看上去非常色情，令鸣人不禁悸动不已。他总觉得有天，他很有可能只需要看着佐助为他兴奋的样子，就可以轻而易举的高潮了。

他将佐助的耳垂含在嘴唇间用力吮吸，就像佐助经常对他做的那样，由此引发了佐助更大的反应—他又再度像猫一样的弓起背，埋头下去，发出一声湿润的鼻音和几声急促的喘息。鸣人为那性感的声音胃部不由得也抽搐了一下。他有点想要看佐助现在的表情，但他怀疑佐助不会想要他看见。鸣人停下来，重新趴回到佐助身上，听着他们比刚刚不知道深重和剧烈了多少呼吸声，缓缓微笑起来。

"和你再这样下去，我很可能就要精尽人亡了—倒不是说那样的死亡方式很糟糕，一定程度上我还有点喜欢这个主意。"

佐助用着微哑的声音慢吞吞地嘲讽道，鸣人则嗤嗤笑起来，身体因为笑而发着抖。突然佐助把他用力掀到了一边去，翻了个身，和他侧身相对着。佐助白皙的脸庞泛着红晕，漆黑的眼睛因为湿润而柔和，带着深深的笑意。鸣人为他的这个样子微微屏住呼吸—他发誓如果真的要死，他情愿为了佐助的这个表情而死。他朝佐助的方向蹭了过去，玩笑道，"你没有只是这样射出来吧，佐助？"

"还差得远。"佐助勾着嘴角，"除非你再来一轮。"

鸣人笑出声来，"你真是个充满了矛盾的男人。承认你很想要会死吗？"

"我猜，矛盾正是我的魅力的一部分。"佐助自满地挑眉，而这次鸣人没有吐槽他，而是伸手亲昵地从他的眉眼和鼻梁上抚过。他的拇指沿着佐助的嘴唇的轮廓线上摩挲着，先是下唇，然后靠近上嘴唇中间时，被佐助微微张嘴咬住了。鸣人感觉到自己的指尖被佐助的舌尖舔舐了一下，微小的火花随之在他体内深处炸开。他的呼吸为之停滞了一瞬，就见佐助为他的反应勾了勾嘴角，将他的手指含得更深，像是给他口交那样来回吮吸和舔舐着他的手指。鸣人忘记了呼吸，直到不知道过去多久才想起，深深出了一口气，喘息声中还打着颤。他将自己已经变得湿漉漉的手指抽走，脑袋凑过去和佐助轻轻地接了个吻。

鸣人："我去给你取点热饮。等我回来，嗯？"

佐助没有动，只是朝他小幅度地点点头。

鸣人下楼的时候几乎没有察觉到自己脸上的傻笑，直到他走近身在厨房的鼬。年长的宇智波只是抬头瞥了他一眼，就道："从你的表情看，你们回到房间以后，佐助的心情又变得好多了？"

鸣人下意识地摸了摸自己的脸，才发现他的笑肌提起了太久甚至有些发酸，他不好意思地挠挠脸，"嗯，我猜佐助现在好多了。你在做什么？"

鼬关掉了火炉，示意鸣人给他递来旁边粗陶的茶杯，解释道，"玄米茶。有你和佐助在这，让我也有些怀念小时候。这通常是我们晚餐后母亲会煮给我们用来安眠的。顺便一提，佐助小时候常常做噩梦，也是靠它来缓解和放松神经的。"

"为什么？"鸣人下意识问道。鼬则是温和道，"我不是佐助，我需要你说得更具体一点，鸣人。"

鸣人摸了摸鼻子，轻笑了下，"抱歉，我想我可能有点习惯了不管说什么佐助都知道的那种状况了。我是说，为什么你要反复地让佐助想起关于过去的事？尤其是在他试图避开这些的时候。"

"那你怎么想呢，鸣人？"鼬说着，将其中一杯递给鸣人，"你觉得佐助现在这样就可以了吗？"

茶杯里热气袅袅。鸣人倚在琉璃台边，视线盯着房间里某个不存在的点，思索鼬的问题的答案。

"我不知道…也可能是我自己也有一些关于过去的问题不那么想要面对，所以我不想要推着佐助去面对他不想要面对的事。我不想要看到佐助痛苦和崩溃的样子。但是…"他咬了下嘴唇。

"但是？"

"我不确定这是不是好事—很有可能不是。但我能做的太少了—虽然我很想要做点什么，我想让他变得好起来。而我又不想要变成像你之前那样、抱歉、试图控制着佐助，或者利用我们的感情，勉强他做什么。我想，一部分的佐助自己也清楚地知道逃避是不对的，所以他才会常常习惯性的自贬。可是，我又能做什么？"鸣人迷茫地问道。但他不知道谁可以给他这个答案。

"鸣人，你不用为了陈述事实而道歉。"鼬冲他微笑道，那奇异地令鸣人感到好过了一点，甚至是获得了一点力量，"你想要听我怎么想吗？"

鸣人迫切地点点头。

"我觉得你远比自己想象的对佐助的影响力要大得多，你能做的事也比你自己想象的要多得多。而那不一定意味着你在勉强他。你已经改变他很多了。如果是几年前，佐助决定出国的那个时候，我想象不出他还可以变成现在这样，光是他允许你照顾他而不是把你推开这一点就足够让我惊奇了。我知道你不会伤害他，但你就没有想过，也许佐助正需要你推他一把？也许他想要的不是安慰，而是有人直接地告诉他这样逃避下去永远无法解决问题。你知道，即使像现在这样避开这个问题，迟早有一天他还是会以更痛苦的方式去面对吧？我知道你想过。"

鸣人没有别的选择，只能点头。他的确察觉到做爱偶尔是佐助试图转移他的注意力的一种手段。而他也由此察觉到佐助在回避向他提及有关童年的任何事。然而他没有像以往那样说出来，而是选择了纵容。他知道自己是在回避着可能引起的吵架，无论是否有恰当的时机；另一方面，他也知道佐助的依赖是件让人上瘾的事，他忍不住地想要放纵他这样做。就算他知道那是不对的。

"而且，"鼬又补充道，"如果真的到了不得已的地步，你也会因为佐助的过去而受伤的。我不希望看到那样。"

鸣人为对方的关切而小小地微笑起来，他想这几乎就像是有个哥哥的感觉了，"我知道了。不管过去发生过什么，我现在觉得佐助有你做他的哥哥是件非常幸运的事。事实上，我有点开始嫉妒他了。"

鼬勾了勾嘴角，带点戏谑的意味，"只要记得别在佐助面前说这句话，我不想他觉得我们之间真的有什么。他基本上快要忍不住在你身上做标记了。"

鸣人虽然有点窘迫，但还是忍不住笑出了声，"嗯…他的确有点这方面的倾向—为了佐助不继续疑神疑鬼，我看我差不多要上去了。"

在端着佐助的杯子离开厨房前，鸣人顿了顿，"你知道…"鸣人的话到嘴边又落了下去。他本打算问问鼬在佐助出柜前到他家来做客的朋友都有谁，最后看到鼬的神情，还是只是摇摇头，"…没事。鼬，晚安。"

鼬虽然好奇，但也没有追问下去。

"晚安，鸣人。"

鸣人回到房间时佐助已经睡着了，枕头那里传来绵长的呼吸声。他把茶杯放在床头柜上，在昏暗的光线里打量佐助的静谧的睡颜。鸣人想着鼬的话—虽然有那么一瞬间他也在怀疑会不会这又是鼬在试图操纵他让他们向着他认为正确的方向走，但最后是鼬言语中的关切战胜了这个想法。鸣人不会拒绝别人的任何善意。又或许，即使这真的是操纵，他的内心依然有个声音在告诉他他相信年长的宇智波的话。

鸣人尽量轻手轻脚地钻进薄被下。但在他转向右侧，打算就此入睡时，背后佐助动了动，伸过手臂揽在他的腰上，把他抱在怀里。鸣人为佐助的习惯动作而微笑起来。接着，就听佐助用带点睡意的声音在鸣人脖子背后喃喃道："晚安，鸣人。"

"晚安，佐助。"

鸣人在闭上眼睛的同时想，也许，他真的不需要担心因为做了正确的事而失去佐助。

（待续）

注：

[1]大卫·路易斯：巴西足球运动员。有一个很著名的爆炸头造型。


	5. Chapter 5

A Weekend with Itachi V

鸣人第二天醒来已经九点多了。佐助已经不在房间里这件事让他有一点失落，不过当他洗漱好下楼到厨房来时，看到了两个宇智波在餐桌边喝茶聊天，鸣人脸上浮现出一丝微笑。接着佐助就看到他了。

"这和我预想的完全不一样，"鸣人假装抱怨着，坐到佐助旁边的椅子上，"我以为我会首先被早安吻唤醒，然后有一顿丰盛的早餐在那里等着我，我们还可以一边在床上吃一边亲热一会儿。结果是，你就这么抛弃了我。"他无意识地撅起嘴。

"别假装你自己有起床气，我知道你没有。"佐助好笑地凑过来吻了吻他，"我不知道你昨晚几点睡的，我想你需要多休息一会儿。我的确想过要给你拿早餐上去，只是我没想到你这么快也起了。"

想起昨晚佐助无意识的习惯，鸣人的笑容忍不住扩大了一点，"所以你真的不记得我什么时候回的房间吗？"

佐助挑眉，"有什么我应该知道的吗？"

鸣人笑着摇头，"没什么。"他转向了鼬，"鼬，早上好。"

"睡得好吗？"鼬问着，给他倒了茶。鸣人点了点头，低头啜了一口。鼬续道，"虽然错过了亲热的环节，你依然可以支使佐助给你做早餐。原本这个任务应该是我的，但我需要暂时失陪一下了。"

"有事要忙吗？"鸣人问。

"显然给自己当老板的坏处就是只要睁开眼睛就是工作日。"鼬评价道。鸣人领悟地点点头，笑道："我的好朋友我爱罗也这么说过，在这一点上我很同情他。但我想你们都有点乐在其中。"

"砂瀑是你的朋友倒是解释了为什么那天你会在那儿。"鼬提起了另一件事。

"呃…其实还是稍微有点复杂的。"鸣人挠挠头，"实际上那天也是我爱罗的姐姐手鞠和我的另一个好朋友鹿丸的订婚日，那才是我为什么会在那儿的原因。直到你把我的男朋友偷走之前。"

鼬为他的措辞暗笑了一声，"我很抱歉，他从现在开始都是你的了。"

"可以不要说得我好像是什么可以随时送出去的物品一样。我是我自己的。"佐助板着脸申辩道。鸣人则扭过头去坏笑着看他，"你不希望是我的吗？"他故意问。

佐助倨傲地勾起一点嘴角："除非你主动来吻我。"

鸣人没有一丝犹豫地这么做了。

鼬在这时候忽然道："我从来没有这么想过。不过这一刻，我感到了一种怪异的…开心？但我的确为你们感到了开心。"

鸣人看到佐助脸上浮现出堪称是"惊奇"的表情，他睁大眼睛扭头看向鼬，但没有说出哪怕一个字。鸣人歪歪头，还以为佐助接下来会向他解释什么，但除了兄弟两个人之间那种无法用语言描述的张力和安静的空气之外，什么也没有。他有太多未解之谜在这一刻浮现在脑海里，比如订婚日鼬究竟对佐助说了什么才让他是那样的反应。唯一他能够确定的是，鼬一定很少这样描述自己的感觉—宇智波都不是什么直截了当的生物（也许排除某个特定的方面），这一点他已经从佐助身上有了深刻的体会。

静默的时间足够长到鸣人想要说点什么或者碰碰佐助的时候，还是鼬起身的动作打破了寂静，"我要去工作了。鸣人，我们的园艺师十点就会来上班。你可以自由做自己想做的事，就算是奴役和欺负我愚蠢的弟弟也可以，我批准了。"

鸣人再度轻声笑起来，"我会的，只要佐助不会为此干掉我。"

趁佐助给他做早餐的时间，鸣人竭尽所能的骚扰他、给他捣乱、让他分心，直到佐助最后忍无可忍把鸣人圈在他的两臂和琉璃台之间狠狠地吻到他大脑缺氧才让鸣人稍稍安分了一些。就像鸣人期望的那样，他在厨房的早餐基本上是在吃饭和更多的亲热中度过的。不过在他看到墙上的时钟已经过了十点以后，这种充满荷尔蒙的氛围就戛然而止了。

"你知道你可以跟我来的。"鸣人趴在门框上看着佐助板起脸的样子，好笑道。

"我拒绝。"佐助将盘子和杯子放进洗碗机里，瞥了他一眼，"你不需要可怜我。这让我感觉自己很可悲。我需要求着你和我亲热吗？我又不是真的很闲。"

"工作吗？"

"保密。"

鸣人几乎肯定佐助是故意这么说的，好让他被分心，一直不停地想佐助可能在做什么。鸣人撇了撇嘴，虽然他现在对佐助在他不在的这段时间要做的事充满好奇，但眼下去和专业的园艺师沟通和学习几乎是最有吸引力的事—吸引力甚至大过和佐助亲热（鸣人做了个鬼脸），所以他没太纠结就和佐助道了别跑到了外面。

园艺师名字叫绝。鸣人敢说这是他见过的最怪异的人了，没有之一，不光是因为他苍白得不像是常年在室外工作的皮肤，还有他那自言自语自问自答的习惯，有某一刻鸣人甚至觉得他患有人格分裂。但另一方面，他的确非常擅长自己的工作，对每一种植物都事无巨细的了解，而且也有很好的美学品味。虽然他自问自答的习惯让鸣人不那么容易和他沟通，但在绝讲一些让自己咯咯笑的冷笑话之后，又会耐心而详尽的回答鸣人提出的不管是什么问题。

鸣人想象不出鼬要怎么和绝交流—很有可能不需要讲话，因为光是绝自己一个人就可以滔滔不绝地讲很久了。鸣人怀疑绝也许和他自己一样，有和植物聊天的习惯。

"不，过去都是这个家的女主人和我沟通。宇智波两兄弟都不是什么很在意这些身外之物的人—并不是说他们不关心，只能说他们只关心自己想要关心的。哼，真奇怪我竟然直接这么说了，为什么我会这么想？不过他们的确就是这样，拜托，我又不是在反对你（鸣人不明白他在指谁，很有可能是另一个他自己）。一会儿心胸很宽广好像全世界和他们都有关系，一会儿又相当狭隘的眼中只有那么几个人。"绝讥讽着，接着过了一会儿又古怪地扫视鸣人两眼，"像你这样的人是怎么和他们产生联系的？我看不出你们有任何共同点。我都不知道该说你幸运还是不幸了。"

正当鸣人以为自己应该回答的时候，就听绝讲了下去："哼，他们有钱。有人脉。这倒是说得通。不是说我没有过那种经验，看某些跳梁小丑利用不管是什么条件缠上兄弟两个的任何一个。希望让你感兴趣的不是小的那个，不然我会觉得你疯了。"

"为什么这么说？"鸣人忍不住问。

"是真的？"绝像是完全知道他在问什么—也可能根本不在乎他说了什么，"那可真疯狂。你没有挨揍吧？还是说你把他揍扁了？如果你真的这么做了记得叫我去参观一下。那场面估计会很血腥的。不是说我会讨厌，实际上，看到他被揍扁的样子让我感觉有点兴奋。"

"为什么你觉得我会想要对佐助动手？"鸣人茫然地歪了歪头。

"哦哥们…你是认真的在问这个问题吗？我想不出有什么理由可以不动手。刻薄、残忍、冷酷、乖戾、傲慢…让我查一下辞典，究竟他哪一条能够让人忍受了？可能冷漠算是他最可爱的一点了吧，虽然那常常更容易惹别人生气。"

鸣人完全想象不出这其中的任何一条出现在佐助身上—即使是在他听过了一些有关佐助过去的故事，以及他自己反复地这样描述过（好吧，可能他算是见识过佐助的刻薄、一部分乖戾和一部分傲慢？），但他还是很困惑，"所以你很讨厌他？"

"不！"绝咯咯笑起来，"为什么你会这么想？宇智波兄弟的性格是很扭曲没错，但我为什么要讨厌给我带来很多乐子的这种扭曲？我爱死他们了，尤其是在他们吵架的时候，那真的是非常有趣的场面。我打赌只有佐助才能让鼬变得那么冷酷和凶残—你真应该看看，如果有机会的话。这就是为什么我还在这里工作的原因。当然一部分是因为我很想念这里的女主人。"

"你对他们的感觉还真是很…复杂。"鸣人吞下了"扭曲"这个形容词，因为他感觉那样说还是太失礼了，"我完全想象不出你说的那种情形。我觉得他们相当关心彼此，而且他们都是好人。"

绝发出了一声响亮的咕哝，鸣人没有理解到他的意思，就听绝道："这可真稀奇，而且正常得有点让人恶心。我是说，我没有听任何人说过他们兄弟是'好人'。事实上，他们和那个词相去甚远，基本上可以说是背道而驰。我看出来了，你知道的真的非常有限。我似乎不应该和你讲这些，不是说我在乎你会怎么想他们。当然如果你要是改主意了，决定揍佐助一顿，我会准备好爆米花围观的。"

鸣人皱起眉头。他感觉自己没办法再继续和绝聊这个话题。他同时有烦躁和困惑的情绪在心里打架。一部分他非常想说点什么来替佐助和鼬争辩一下，说他们根本不是绝认为的那个样子，另一部分他又犹豫在也许他真的不那么了解过去发生在兄弟两个人身上的事，这让他失去了替他们争辩的立场。但那不意味着他不相信自己感受到的，他非常确信佐助向他展示的正是最真实的自己，他可以感觉到他的内心温暖而充满对朋友和家人的关心。许多细节都向他证实了这一点。

但鸣人也因此回忆起前一晚鼬的话，佐助的刻意回避，还有他自己的决定。

"你介意我失陪一下吗？"鸣人问着，没有等绝回答，急不可耐地跑回了房子里。

鸣人不知道佐助在哪。他将沾了一些花泥的运动鞋脱在了玄关，想着要不要先上楼去看看。但途经起居室时，他听到了里面有人讲话的声音。鸣人没有多想，推门而入。

"佐…"

在看到沙发上的鼬和另外两个陌生人时，鸣人堪堪止住了话头，下意识去摸自己的后脑，"那个…"

"鸣人，来得正好，"鼬朝他微笑，"向你介绍一下我的朋友，这是干柿鬼鲛，这边是迪达拉。我们都是在大学期间认识的。"鼬说着，分别示意了离他最近的那个脸上有许多疤痕绑着头带的深蓝色短发的男人，以及左手边一个看得出耳朵上穿了很多环戴着戒指有着长到腰际的金发的…男（女）人？

"初次见面，我叫漩涡鸣人。"鸣人正要鞠躬，就被那个金发的男人一把抱住了（也因为这个姿势他才确定了对方是男人，毕竟他的胸和他自己的一样平坦），还在他的背后拍了拍，"所以，这就是让我们的小可爱佐助长大的男人吗？该死的、我真好奇你是怎么做到的？我每次都要使劲浑身解数才能让他对我好一点—至少不要凶我或者对我动手。有时候我真怀疑我们的小佐助是个抖S—不是说我不喜欢他那样。这都要怪鼬总是对佐助格外严格—虽然他自己总是不肯承认，但真的严格到我都要看不下去了。顺便说，你可以叫我迪达拉，我可以叫你鸣人吗？"

这可有点迅速。

鸣人还没有反应过来迪达拉的舌头上也穿了环的这个事实，迪达拉就说完了这一长串并又松开他。鸣人连忙说了句"当然"，不过他有点怀疑对方根本没有在听，因为他们显然已经在进行一个以鼬质疑迪达拉的话而开头的话题将鸣人抛在了一边。鸣人有些不知道自己的手脚该放在哪，最后还是决定先坐下来。

直到迪达拉的目光再度落到他身上，"所以，告诉我，鸣人，你喜欢佐助的什么？"

鸣人脸红了一点，他摸了摸鼻子，"呃…他很聪明？因为他总是能知道我在想什么，看问题的方式也很犀利。他还很有幽默感，我喜欢他开玩笑的样子，他很轻松地就能和我的朋友们相处得很好。而且，不是说我是个颜控，但佐助真的长得很好看—他是我见过最好看的人了。"

"我懂我懂，"迪达拉说着，手指顺着他自己的梳起的马尾捋过，戏谑地笑笑，"宇智波该死的性吸引力，嗯？我也常常对鼬有一样的感觉—他们真的很容易让人把持不住，你也这么认为吧鸣人？"

"我记得你上次提到你对鼬的感觉的时候差点被佐助揍到鼻血横流而死，"叫鬼鲛的男人恶趣味道，"别怪我没有提醒你。"

"那真太残忍了。"迪达拉摇着头，伪装出一个哭脸，"然而就算是他们宇智波如此残酷的一面也一样吸引人。鸣人，你为什么提到了你的朋友？佐助几乎不交朋友—如果你不知道的话。我知道仅仅是他有几个和他在大学时期玩音乐的朋友，叫水月？还有一个男生叫重吾？还有个女孩，虽然后来再没出现，我听说是出国了。但他们都不是他的同学。佐助没有同龄的朋友，你知道这个吧，嗯？"

鸣人犹豫了一下，摇摇头，"不。我是说，我知道他朋友不多，但他的确和我的朋友都成为了朋友。他会邀请他们来家里玩游戏和吃晚餐。"

迪达拉闻言吹了个口哨，鬼鲛则是兴味十足地看向鼬，而鼬则为鸣人的描述而眼中闪过了一丝惊讶。鬼鲛似乎很了解鼬的样子，笑道："你这个表情值回票价了，鼬，打赌两万块你也没有想到佐助有这一天。"

鸣人则为了他们接连古怪的反应眨了眨眼："…抱歉？我说了什么很了不得的事吗？"

"你没有和我讲过，鸣人。"鼬很快又恢复了平静，甚至带点笑意地看着他。

鸣人耸耸肩，"除非你们中的谁告诉我这究竟怎么了。我以为…这只是很普通的交往的一部分？"

迪达拉则是爆出一声大笑："哦天！那就是为什么了！宇智波从不做任何'普通'的事。我必须要承认，我非常震惊了。你究竟对我们的佐助做了什么？我记得你是普通公立的生物老师？没有任何冒犯的意思。"

鸣人点点头，"我的工作和这个话题有关吗？"

就听鼬对迪达拉戏谑道："只能说，作为普通公立的老师，鸣人是个相当不普通的人，我还记得第一次见面的时候他一怒之下对我吼的话。他当时应该被我气疯了，说完直接把门摔在我脸上。"

"你真的这么做了？"迪达拉充满惊喜地睁大眼睛，凑过来勾他的脖子。虽然他感受到了一些微妙的压迫感，但鸣人并没有做什么挣脱，"如果真是这样，你还活着就太不可思议了。佐助后来做了什么吗？他没有因为你这样对他亲爱的哥哥而对你疾言厉色吗？"

"为什么？"鸣人眨了眨眼，"我又没说错什么，本来我的性取向就不关任何人的事。"

不如说，在那之后他和佐助的关系反而变得更好了。他还记得那天晚上他坐在台阶上和佐助分酒喝，他们后来聊的内容，那一刻他们感受到的相同的东西。他甚至觉得有那么一瞬间，佐助会凑过来和他接吻了—虽然那没有发生，他只是有这种感觉。

迪达拉再度和他分开，坐到了沙发的另一端去，托着腮，"你估计完全不知道鼬对佐助有多么的过度保护，就好像佐助是个永远长不大的婴儿一样，而佐助则一边反抗着一边又强迫自己去迎合鼬的要求，但如果我们说了什么不利于鼬的话，佐助又会为此对我们发火。有时候他们两兄弟会做到我们都看不下去的程度。虽然我们都知道为什么鼬会这样，自从止水…"

"迪达拉。"鼬在此时沉声道。

"我知道、我知道！"迪达拉有点烦躁地止住了话头，"但我还是很讨厌发生那件事的时候我们没有一个人在那。我会留下这个故事等你愿意讲的时候自己讲给鸣人听。我看他似乎被勾起了好奇心。"说到最后他又戏谑地冲鸣人咧嘴一笑。

鸣人闻言不好意思地挠了挠脸，"但我不希望鼬为了满足我的好奇心而重新感受那些痛苦。我是说，这不公平。"

接着他就看到鼬朝他露出一点微笑。

"我喜欢他。"迪达拉忽然朝鼬道，"我说真的。他的性格令人着迷，而且那正好是和你们宇智波完全相反的另一种魅力。为什么他可以正直得这么耀眼？我都快要爱上他了。而且他长得也很好看。虽然不想说，但是鼬，我恐怕要移情别恋了，别恨我。"

"谁允许你来的，迪达拉？离我的男朋友远一点，我不想因为听见你对他告白而把你干掉。不是因为我在乎，只是我不想让我哥痛失好友。"

鸣人还没来得及为迪达拉的夸赞而表现出窘迫的样子，背后就忽然响起佐助的声音。鸣人正要回头时，佐助的两臂就从他的肩膀上方伸来把他圈在怀里，鸣人仰起头看他，几乎下一秒佐助的吻就落了下来。鸣人完全没有想到他会这么做—他不由得因为在众目睽睽之下脸红了一点。

他再一次听到了口哨声。可能是迪达拉，也可能是鬼鲛—至少他不能想象鼬会这么做。

"啧啧，这么充满保护欲的姿势…我知道了、我明白了，"迪达拉说着无辜地举起两只手，"我会努力不碰你的男朋友，哪怕是一点。不然它们就都是你的了。说到做到。"

鸣人听到佐助在他们嘴唇分开以后冷哼了一声，事实上，那让鸣人除了感到困惑之外又感到了一点神奇的吸引力。

佐助一跃翻过沙发的靠背坐到他旁边来，手放在鸣人脑后的靠背上，他放松地陷在沙发里，瞥了眼坐在鸣人另一边的迪达拉，"我们做了什么让我们有这个荣幸被你们拜访？"他勾着一点嘴角漠然道。

"我知道你在嘲讽，不过我不会介意，谁叫我们都习惯了你的这个样子—我们可怜的小鸣人，他现在是唯一不得不受你折磨的人了。"

"我没觉得佐助有折磨我啊？为什么你们都一脸我好像过得很悲惨的样子，"鸣人懵懂地扫视除了佐助之外的三个人—因为他们不约而同地露出了坏笑，"我觉得佐助把我照顾得很好。"

迪达拉直接从沙发上跳起来："你逗我！我感觉自己再在这里聊下去就要眼珠脱框下巴脱臼了—但这绝对是骗人的！告诉我你在开玩笑鸣人！这个佐助，这个宇智波·见鬼的·佐助会照顾人？！"

"不得不说，这真的非常好笑了。"这一次就连鬼鲛都干巴巴地开口评论了。

鸣人皱了皱眉，扭头看自己的男朋友，"我说了什么很奇怪的事吗，佐助？"

佐助没有看向他，勾着嘴角的侧脸看上去很酷—鸣人只觉得这个表情离他很久远了，久远到给他带来了新奇的悸动。不过佐助显然听到了他的问题，"别理他们就行了。迪达拉只是在扮演一个Drama Queen。鬼鲛只是觉得我哥的反应很有趣。不过，我不经常这么做，这的确事实。我告诉过你以前我对无聊的交际没什么兴趣。"

"哦你真是太谦虚了佐助。"迪达拉发出一声咋舌，"'不经常'并不是准确的形容词，你根本就'没有'过；'对社交没兴趣'这么正常的描述我们从来不会用在你身上，我常常觉得你有反社会倾向。看到你和鸣人在一块的样子，我只想说"欢迎你回到庸俗而普通的人类社会"，很抱歉交际就是这么无聊。"

佐助冷笑，"随你怎么说，但是你们能停下讨论我的事了吗？我和鸣人之间的任何事都不关你们的事，别让我说第二遍。我恰好还保留了一部分'反社会人格'—特别为了你们。"

好吧。如果不是因为鸣人已经很了解佐助，他会觉得佐助的那句话暗示的是死亡威胁—也许那就是？他现在真的不是很确定了。他真的太少看到佐助的这一面，除了在最开始的某些时候，这让他有种在做梦的感觉（那个梦也许？）。不是说他不喜欢，事实上佐助傲慢的口吻通常都会引起他的某些反应和冲动，但鸣人始终有种异样的感觉萦绕不去。他直觉和佐助的某些过去的经历有关。

"为什么你弟弟可以这么霸道，鼬？你做了什么把他培养成一个冷酷的恶魔？我心碎了。"迪达拉假装捂住了脸待了一会儿，才又道，"不过知道佐助还会照顾人这件事让我有种奇怪的安慰，你有没有一样的感觉，鬼鲛？我今晚一定要把它告诉蝎和弥彦他们—等不及看他们被吓尿的表情了。"

"所以，你真的去不了？"鬼鲛在这时候问鼬。佐助看上去像是非常漠不关心，甚至都没有追问要去哪里。但鼬注意到了鸣人的好奇，他先是朝鬼鲛点点头，"晚上我要在家接待那个男人，我们有些公司的事务必须要谈清楚。"

"你可以处理好的吧？虽然我知道你肯定可以，当我白问。"迪达拉说着，瞟了佐助一眼。佐助已经皱起眉头了，鸣人下意识地去握他放在大腿上的另一只手，而这一次佐助没有回应。鸣人好奇"那个男人"指的是谁，但他敏感地意识到自己这个时候不应该问任何问题。

鼬虽然看到了佐助的样子，却什么都没说，转而道："鸣人，如果你想去的话，你可以晚上和迪达拉鬼鲛去Club找我的其他朋友玩。"

"Club？"鸣人好奇道。

迪达拉向他解释："是我们以前大学时就经常聚会的地方，曾经是鼬和佐助的表叔照看的地盘，现在归鼬了。你可以在那做任何你想做的事，喝到烂醉、跳脱衣舞、唱K、打桌球，甚至是赌博。我打赌如果你真的玩21点，可能会赌到角都跳楼自杀—毕竟你是那个最后拥有了我们的小佐助的男人，幸运女神一定会眷顾你的。佐助以前高中时也常和我们去玩，虽然有很大可能因为那是他唯一可以做坏事而不被惩罚的地方。"

鸣人消化着迪达拉的一连串解释，缓慢地点头，"那应该会很有趣…"

"当然会很有趣！可以看到各种各样人类的丑恶面永远是件好玩的事。怎么样，你要来吗？我非常欢迎你来，鸣人，我猜其他人如果见到你也会这么觉得。"

这时候佐助忽然对他道："如果你不想去可以拒绝，鸣人，你不需要特地为了满足他们的恶趣味而勉强自己。"

鸣人为佐助的反应眨了眨眼，"老实说，我可能会在一进大门就陷入恐慌，因为我从来没去过那样的场合。不过我的确觉得那会很有意思—除非你不想去。你不去我不去，我不会留下你不管的。"

佐助盯了他一阵，确定鸣人是真的有兴趣，才慢慢点了点头，对迪达拉道："那就算上我们两个。"

迪达拉又吹了一次口哨："真甜蜜！你们两个都是。我怎么从来没发现佐助也可以这么浪漫—这都是你的功劳，鸣人！好的，我决定了，今晚要买杯酒奖励你！"

鸣人对迪达拉的夸赞方式再度尴尬起来，他犹豫了一下道，"呃…只要少于五十度，我都可以？"就见佐助为他的挣扎窃笑了一声。鸣人惊讶地发现，尽管不明白为什么，但他竟为了佐助的这一点笑意感到了一丝安慰。

（待续）


	6. Chapter 6

A Weekend with Itachi VI

"佐助。"

鸣人在他们下了出租车走进这家看上去相当高级的Club大门以前拉住了佐助的手腕。

"嗯？"佐助漫不经心地瞥了他一眼，显然正沉浸在某种思考中。而怪异的是，鸣人一点都捕捉不到讯息。他以为自己现在至少能够理解很多佐助内心的东西，但经历了半个上午和一整个下午以后他反而开始不确定了。

这种不确定的感觉甚至在佐助单独和鼬谈过什么回房间以后变得更明显了。

迪达拉和鬼鲛在他们见过面之后不久就离开了，甚至都没有留下来吃午餐。鼬也明显有事要忙，没有花太多时间和他以及佐助待在一起，就连午饭也是他和佐助一起做的简餐，然后又留了一份给鼬。下午鸣人因为对佐助书架上的钱德勒产生了兴趣，于是在佐助的介绍下阅读了起来，但这种安逸没有持续太久，佐助就被鼬叫走了。等佐助回来时，即使鸣人问他，佐助也没有回答什么详细的内容，只说他们晚上需要穿得稍微正式一点，鸣人也没有多想。直到出门时，鸣人再度回忆了白天的经过，忽然意识到一件要紧的事。

鸣人看着穿着黑色休闲西装夹克的佐助，那和平时他只穿T恤或者帽衫的气场有些微妙的不同。但他分明见过佐助穿得更正式的样子，鸣人无法分辨这异样的感觉究竟是什么导致的，但佐助眼下令他感到了一点怪异的…陌生和疏离。

"也许现在说有点晚了。"鸣人吞了吞口水，"如果你不想进去，我们可以现在就掉头回家去。"他试图挤出一个微笑来，"我是说…我很抱歉在鼬和迪达拉问的时候完全忘记了考虑'那个人'的事。"

"你在说什么？"佐助的反应仅仅是挑起一边的眉毛，"不是你说觉得有趣我们才来的吗？还是说你怕了？"

鸣人为他的激将的问法感到了一点恼意，"你知道我在指什么—"

"什么？你是说那里面可能会碰到某个热衷于吸我老二的怪胎？"佐助嘲讽地勾起嘴角，"我不是个宝宝了，我长大了，漩涡，而且我也没有你想象的那么脆弱。你的过度保护现在开始让我感到烦躁了。"

鸣人皱了皱眉，但他尽力让自己不要为佐助的话和那个称呼而反应过度，他呼了口气，为了确认佐助的真实心情和佐助的对视，"你确定？"

佐助和他对视了一阵，但眼神并不像往常那样充满眷恋，而是带着鸣人看不懂的情绪，而且出于某种原因，他很快地避开了，"我们不是为了玩才来的吗？别傻站在门口了，那边的保镖可能很快就要过来找我们麻烦了。"

看着佐助走进旋转门的背影，鸣人的眉头皱得更深了。

鸣人还在想着进去以后要找个机会继续和佐助单独聊聊，然而只是在等佐助在接待处签上他们两个人的名字的空，迎面扑来的过度亢奋的迪达拉就不由分说地把他拉走了。他尝试着叫一声佐助的名字，至少也要引起他的注意，但这时候跟在迪达拉身后一起来的另一个橘红色头发脸上穿了很多环的男人则吸引了佐助的注意力，鸣人不知道佐助在和那个人聊什么，但显然对方说了什么让佐助耸了耸肩放松了一点，他还没来得及分辨自己那一瞬间刺痛的感受是什么，迪达拉已经把他拉到了一群陌生人中间认识。

鸣人一开始还在猜测着这一些人中是不是就有那个给佐助留下阴影的人存在，他一边应对着这些新鲜面孔的调侃和戏谑，一边还在分神想佐助究竟为什么还没有过来找他。虽然他必须要承认，鼬的朋友们都是一群比自己的朋友还要夸张的怪胎（倒不是说他不习惯自己身边被怪胎包围），但他真的没办法想象这里面有哪个人真的对佐助做了那件事。他们都非常聪明，非常有幽默感，显然和鼬和佐助一样出类拔萃，只是在不同的领域，而且他们各自有各自的魅力，甚至有几个甚至长得就像是海报上的明星一样好看。而且即使是对鸣人和佐助的关系很好奇，他们也并没有真的做什么或说什么让他感到受伤的话。鸣人感觉自己没过一会儿就已经能融入得很好了，尤其是在迪达拉兑现诺言真的给他塞了一杯酒在手上之后，他基本上已经和他们玩闹在一起了。

利用这个机会，鸣人把所有没有尝试过的都尝试了一遍。鸣人坐在轮盘赌桌边的高脚凳上，一边喝啤酒一边好笑地看角都因为飞段把他的所有赌码都压在了一个赢率极低的数字上而虐待的勒住了他的脖子晃来晃去。顺便一提，他的新手运真的很不错，就像迪达拉说的那样（除了他的德州玩得真的非常烂排除在外，毕竟他真的不擅长掩饰自己的表情）。不过，在他再次赢下了这一轮以后，鸣人离开了那个位置，四下寻找起佐助的位置。

他进来这么久都没有看到佐助的影子了，佐助也没有来找他。他一直有种隐隐的担心，但佐助对这里应该远比他要熟悉的多。他也偶尔闪念想到佐助会不会撞上"那个人"，但进来前，佐助甚至因为鸣人的忧虑过甚而生气了不是吗？所以鸣人能做的就是相信他能够处理好。毕竟他是宇智波佐助。

不。

鸣人在看到坐在吧台边上的佐助时，就把脑子里所有的自我安慰和自我说服全都丢到了一边去了。他身边的椅子上坐了个男人，但鸣人并不认识—至少不是所有鼬的朋友的其中一个，他有着银色泛蓝的头发，脑后梳着一个马尾，戴着复古的圆眼镜，看那样子像是在对佐助说什么，但他放在佐助肩膀上的手被佐助猛然挥开了。

鸣人的怒火瞬间从心底窜到了头皮，他迈开大步插入到两个人中间。

"你是什么人？"鸣人冲那个陌生男人眯了眯眼睛，他伸了只手放在佐助的肩膀上。他没有去看佐助，光是通过气味他就可以确定佐助已经喝了很多，非常多，很可能已经醉了，醉到只剩下非常无力的抵抗。

"你又是什么人？"陌生男人露出玩味的表情，堪称挑衅地用视线上下扫了鸣人两圈，"我看不出你有哪一点能和宇智波产生关系。说真的，你怎么进来的？"

鸣人抿紧嘴。他不想让自己的情绪失控—脑子里还有一根弦提醒着他佐助的状况不太好，而且他不能在鼬的地盘上惹事。鸣人压低声音，一字一句道："我是什么人不关你的事，我和佐助怎么产生的联系也不关你的事。但你最好离我的男朋友远一点，我不想因为揍你而给鼬惹麻烦。"

陌生男人惊讶地抬了抬眉毛，甚至张开了一点嘴，他扭开脸，点了点头，身体和他们拉开了一点距离，鸣人不知道他是什么意思，一动不动地盯着他，直到对方从椅子上起身，又戏谑地瞟了他一眼："嘿，这倒是有意思了。"然后就悠然离开了。

不明白他语焉不详地在指什么，但鸣人也没兴趣追问。他最后冲那个人的背影皱了皱眉，就转回头来看佐助。

"哦天…佐助，你究竟喝了多少！"鸣人看着他面前那一排Shot和三个酒瓶—这还是服务员没有来得及回收的部分—忍不住叫出声来，"你怎么了？发生什么了？"

佐助平常白皙的脸庞已经被酒醉的红晕占满了，甚至他的一部分眼白也发着红，他的额头和鼻梁上附着着晶莹的汗珠，刘海凌乱地黏在上面，他的呼吸里充满了酒精的味道。鸣人为了不让他感到缺氧伸手过去帮他把衣领的纽扣解开两颗，他的手因为激烈震荡的心情而发着抖。佐助失焦的视线在他身上停驻了片刻—鸣人都不知道是不是该庆幸他还能够认出自己是谁，就见下一秒佐助把他的手拍开了。

"滚。去找随便谁，喝酒、聊天、跳舞、唱歌都随便你。你是来玩的，不是来扮演尽职尽责的男朋友的。我不需要。"

那一瞬间，鸣人感到无比的自责，内疚的感觉完全将他淹没了。他真的完全没有意识到佐助的心情。他以为佐助是因为他的过度保护和过分担心而生气，他以为佐助说他没事没有那么脆弱的时候是他真的那么觉得。他恨承认这个，为什么他这么迟钝而没有意识到这一点—就连他自己生病的时候也不愿意承认自己真的很不好，凭什么他会觉得佐助不会逞强和掩饰呢？

鸣人缓缓坐下来，把自己的额头抵在佐助的肩膀上，伸手去牵佐助垂在台面下的右手。佐助的手心冰凉而汗湿，鸣人扣住他的手指。佐助在某一刻用力想要挣脱，而鸣人只是扣得更加用力了，紧到指节发痛的程度，直到佐助放弃了。

"对不起。佐助。对不起。"他以低哑的嗓音说道。

"…为什么是你在道歉，白痴？你的逻辑根本狗屁不通。"

鸣人从佐助带着浓重鼻音的声线里听出了自嘲的意味。他没有抬头，而是向佐助靠得更近了一些，他的额头也向上挪了一点，靠在了佐助的颈侧摩挲。他能够感受到佐助炽热的体温，以及那下面因为酒精而加速的脉搏。

"为什么你不告诉我。"鸣人喃喃问道。

"告诉你什么？你喜欢他们不是吗—虽然我就没见过你和谁处得不好，但你和他们协调得出乎我的意料，他们也很喜欢你。我看不出有什么必要阻止这些发生—为什么我一定要扮演'恶人'的角色。再说了，你有权做任何你想做的事，不管那里有没有我。"

"佐助，"鸣人沮丧地叹了口气，"你在无理取闹。我和他们相处得很好，是因为他们是你的朋、"

"他们不是我的朋友—我以为你知道。"佐助强硬地打断了他的话，"他们是我哥的朋友不必然也是我的朋友。"

"但他们都很好，而且都很关心你—我该怎么做？"鸣人抬起头，在佐助的脸上寻找着线索，但他唯一能够看到的仅仅是一个无动于衷的外壳，"告诉我，佐助，你希望我怎么做？"

而佐助没有回答。他甚至没有将视线转向他。他们之间陷入了一种古怪的静默。鸣人可以感觉到佐助只是在迁怒，而真正让他生气的原因鸣人却无法准确地捕捉到。他甚至搞不清佐助的怒意产生于哪一刻，他不知道整个晚上佐助是否发生了什么，也不知道这是否和下午佐助和鼬的谈话有关，也或许是从早上迪达拉和鬼鲛出现时就已经有了苗头，亦或者…这一切的苗头起始于他向佐助提到鼬的邀请。

鸣人仍陷在思绪中，试图弄明白佐助究竟在想什么，突然他被佐助猛地推开了，鸣人还没有反应过来，佐助已经消失在了过道尽头安全出口的标志下面。

"佐助？"

鸣人诧异地看着佐助消失的方向，迪达拉在这个时候凑过来问他佐助发生了什么，鸣人只是摆摆手对他说自己可以处理。他找调酒师要了一瓶矿泉水和一些纸巾，就跟在佐助冲出去的方向后面，找到了洗手间的标识推门而入。

鸣人完全不用费力就找到了里面唯一锁着门的隔间。他的脑袋倚在门上，听着里面接连不断的呕吐声，胸口一阵阵地抽痛。他不确定佐助会不会开门，但担忧的心情大过了一切。

"佐助！"他捶着门，"佐助，你还好吗？至少让我看一眼？我给你拿了水，佐助？"

回应他的仅仅是更加响亮的呕吐声和冲马桶的声音。

"你真的除了酒精之外没有喝别的东西吗？你究竟喝了多少Whiskey拜托？你需要我做点什么吗？"鸣人皱紧眉头，因为没有得到任何回应，又加紧了敲门的动作，"你至少开开门让我确认一下你不会脱水或者昏过去—佐助！"

"啪嗒"一声，隔间的门被打开了。鸣人往后退了一步，没有人出来，接着他就冲了进去。佐助半跪在地上，他还在一阵阵的呕吐，刺鼻的气味窜入鸣人的鼻腔，险些让他也有了呕吐的欲望。但鸣人皱着眉忍住了，他迅速跪下去，轻轻拍着佐助的后背，时而沿着他的脊椎捋下去，他在佐助中间停顿下来的时候递了纸巾过去—他在这一刻无比庆幸自己有着丰富的照顾醉鬼的经验了。

佐助的额头上都是汗，他的刘海和垂在脸侧的头发都纠结在了一起黏在脸上，一部分垂下来挡住了佐助的视线。鸣人深深地蹙紧眉头，一边轻柔地替他把凌乱的发丝从他的眼前拨开，顺到脑后去。他真的不知道佐助究竟有多么难过才能让自己喝成这样，也或许在过去的某段时间里佐助一直都是在这样的痛苦中度过的—然而他为此竟束手无策。体会到这一点的同时，一样的痛苦从鸣人的心底蔓延开来。

佐助的呕吐似乎渐渐平息下来。鸣人递了水给他喝，佐助则漱了漱口，再次伸手去冲了马桶。鸣人站起身来，原本打算拖着佐助的手臂扶他起来，但是佐助仅仅瞥了他的手一眼就让开了，伸手去撑着置物板，颤巍巍的站起身来。

"佐助…"

鸣人完全不知道该说什么才好，仅仅是叫对方的名字也好，至少能令他好过一点。但他希望能让佐助好起来，不管让他做什么都可以。他看着佐助走到水池边去洗脸，镜子里倒映出水流从佐助的额头滑向下巴的痕迹，他的眼睛仍因为充血而布满红色的血丝，鸣人担忧的眉头始终就没有松开过。

打破他们之间寂静的是忽然被推开的洗手间的大门，"你们果然在这。"说着，橘红色头发的男人走进来。鸣人在之后的介绍里才知道这个在门口和佐助说话的人名叫"弥彦"，是最早认识鼬并成为朋友的其中一个。就见他先是友好地朝鸣人点点头，然后转去和佐助道："就和你说了喝那么多会死人的。怎么样，你需要我给你找点解酒药吗。"

"操心你自己事。"佐助冷冷道，抓过一旁的纸巾擦了擦自己的手。

鸣人下意识为佐助的回答皱了皱鼻子，"抱歉、弥彦，佐助不是那个意思…"

"从什么时候开始你替我决定我是什么意思了漩涡？"佐助在镜子里朝他嘲讽的勾起嘴角。

鸣人知道佐助现在的情绪非常不好。他竭力说服自己这没什么，他不需要真的在意，佐助只是纯粹地在发泄情绪而已。但他还是不可避免地感到胸口一阵刺痛。弥彦注意到了他的样子，"没事鸣人，我们都习惯了这家伙这副样子了。倒是你，没有被这家伙折腾坏了吧？"

"我没事。佐助没做什么。"鸣人勉强地挤出一个笑脸，他试图装作轻松地耸了耸肩，但他的视线移开了一点。他不知道该怎么理解弥彦说的"他们都习惯了佐助的这副样子"，以及他那个"倒是你"。他知道弥彦只是在关心他和佐助，但他的口吻让他觉得自己仍处在什么的外面—就好像他在某些时候天然地被排除在佐助的事情之外，这也许只是他在无理取闹，但他在这一刻真的感到无比压抑。

而佐助一言不发的状况只让这种压抑变得更加糟糕了。

尽管这一刻不是什么很好的时机，但鸣人觉得自己再忍耐下去就要承受不了了。他强行让自己语气平和一些，至少不要太急躁，对弥彦说："你可以给我们一点时间吗，弥彦？我有点事想和佐助单独谈谈。"

弥彦原本打算开口，却被佐助截断了，"我不是什么都没做么？你要我们谈什么？我们不能等到回家再谈吗？"

鸣人深吸了一口气，他的视线低垂着，死死盯着地板上金色的瓷砖缝隙，缓缓道，"我不想在弥彦面前和你吵架，但佐助，你从上午的某一刻开始就变得不对劲，我知道你是怎样的人，但你今天一直在努力扮演一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，一个和你自己完全相反的角色。而我不知道你为什么要这么做。"

在佐助回答以前，弥彦已经连忙道："我看我还是先离开好了。"

"我不知道你在说什么。"

他听到佐助在弥彦离开以后漠然答道。

"究竟发生了什么，佐助？告诉我。"

鸣人抬眼穿过镜子对上佐助的视线，但这一次是佐助垂下视线了，他忍无可忍地疾步走上前去揪住佐助的衣领强迫他和自己对视，"看着我佐助！告诉我发生了什么？你为什么要表现得像个混蛋一样？你为什么要和弥彦那样说话？你在对谁生气？如果这一切都不是因为那个人那是因为什么？你是那个答应我不管我问什么都会告诉我答案的人—我现在就在问你答案！回答我！宇智波佐助！"

"那是因为我答应了自己根本做不到的事，仅此而已。你在期待我什么，漩涡鸣人？"佐助的回答里一点情绪也无。

鸣人的视线来回搜寻着佐助的眼神里的内容，但那完全超越了他以往能够感受到的。那里就像是在不知道在什么时候竖起了一道墙，挡在他的面前阻止他接近那个真实的佐助的内心。

为什么会这样？

"不。"鸣人嘶嘶道，"我不会让你挪动一步除非你回答我的问题。"

佐助讽刺地勾起嘴角："你是觉得我不会对你动手吗？多么自以为是。"

"你觉得我会怕么。"鸣人扬起下巴，眯了眯眼睛，"我不想伤害你，佐助。但如果这是唯一可以得到答案的方式的话，我不会介意这么做。"

"非常好笑。你以为你能伤到我吗。"

佐助的身体像是挑衅般有意地向他压迫过来。鸣人不由得屏住呼吸。他能感觉到肾上腺素在起作用。他的心脏狂跳起来。

他们就像是进入了一段无声的战斗般僵持着。直到不知道过去多久，佐助猛地用手将自己的衣领从鸣人手上挣开。他退到阴影里，靠在墙壁上。鸣人看不清他的表情。

良久以后，才听到佐助开口，"你是那个说不想在我不在场的任何情况下和任何人讨论我的人。"

佐助在颤抖吗？鸣人不能确定，但佐助的声线的确给他这样的感觉。

"我没有…"鸣人蓦地止住了话头。

鼬。尽管他相信鼬不是那种热衷于传话的人，但他们下午的谈话一定以某种方式给了佐助这样的暗示。

"我只是…担心你。"

天啊。鸣人唯有拼命咬住自己的嘴唇才能阻止自己掉眼泪下来。他已经开始憎恨自己不受控制的情绪了。但为什么他和佐助之间突然变得每一步都如此艰难，每一步都如此痛苦。他的心已经痛得像是快要裂开了。

鸣人转过身，他深深吸了口气，他的喘息里打着近似于抽泣的战栗，但他没有发出哪怕一点声音。他在扶上洗手间的门把手时，轻轻地说了一句："佐助，对不起。"

然后就拧开大门，头也不回地走了出去。

（待续）


	7. Chapter 7

A Weekend with Itachi VII

鸣人根本没有察觉自己究竟在往哪里走，他只想尽快脱离那个人声鼎沸的环境让自己的脑子清醒一点。甚至连有人在他耳边叫他都没有分神去注意。他满脑子想的全都是为什么佐助会是这个样子，他们究竟哪里出了错，和佐助脑子里到底在想什么。他知道佐助有时候会不留情面地做一些犀利的评论，有些甚至听上去会很刻薄，但他从没有像刚刚那样残忍过，从来没有过，那就像是毫不在意会伤害他一样—而鸣人知道这不是真的。他知道佐助的心有多软。

但是，如果这真的就是绝、迪达拉他们反复提到的佐助过去的样子，他该做什么？他又能做什么？有限的经验真的没有给他提供太多参考。他能回忆的只有每一次他感到烦躁的时候佐助所作的—他总是能说出自己最想听的话，总是能迅速地让他开心起来。为什么轮到自己却完全不行？他的直觉到哪去了？

鸣人埋头走出去不知道久以后才察觉自己已经离Club很远了，他甚至有点迷路，不知道自己身在何处，直到发现自己离Club有五个街区的距离。夜晚的风吹在他满是汗的脸上，冷飕飕的，让他不禁打了个激灵。他并不想回去，但又不知道该去哪。更该死的是，他的钱包钥匙和其他的随身用品都在一进门的时候和佐助的东西存放到了衣帽间，他现在身无分文，只剩一只快要没电的手机在身上。

LINE上面有牙、鹿丸和小樱给他留的消息，但鸣人没有心情点开去看。他站在马路边上，不远处就有一个无家可归的流浪汉躺在街角。鸣人看了看那个人，在引起对方的任何警觉以前又移开了目光。

某种程度上，他们的处境奇异的相似。

没有费心再想他应该往哪边走，鸣人就近在街边一家便利商店的大门旁的墙边倚着蹲了下来。那是他中学时期留下的习惯，独自一人看着来来往往的人在便利商店门口进进出出，观察他们的长相穿着和购物袋里的东西，然后从中分辨出一些和自己的相似或不同。这样做的时候，有某一刻他会遗忘自己又一次被抛弃的事实—尽管那是他一整个童年的主旋律。

他真的不怪佐助不愿意讲更多他过去有多么混蛋经历有多么黑暗的细节—即便鼬对他说那是佐助必须要面对的。因为他内心所恐惧的具体情节，他也从来没有做好准备对任何人讲过。他总是强迫自己去接受那些既定事实，然后说服自己那些已经是过去的事了，他不怨恨任何人，况且他已经有了很幸福的当下，有很多关心他的好朋友，乃至于有了喜欢他他也喜欢的人。他可以不去想那些事。他不需要真的常常回忆那些。

而现在他彻底地相信了，他相信鼬所说的逃避会让他和佐助受伤。因为他已经感觉到了自己的过去和佐助的过去正在对他们的关系产生影响。他知道自己在害怕什么，他害怕就像在他成年以前待过的那些寄养家庭一样，他害怕就像自来也那样，总有一天佐助也会因为他闯祸、惹事、说了激怒他的话甚至于毫无征兆的，就抛弃了他，留他在一个陌生的地方，然后彻底消失不见—

鸣人的手不由得抚上他胸口的衣料用力地抓紧—就像是抓紧了自己阵阵抽痛的心脏一样。他该死的是真的害怕着—刚刚在洗手间里的某一瞬间，他甚至没来由地觉得佐助要说"分手"。

鸣人仰起头，后脑靠着墙壁，仿佛这样就可以阻止眼泪掉下来。他粗鲁地将脸上的不管是什么蹭掉，在模糊的视野里勾勒佐助的样子。冷静下来以后，他几乎立刻就开始想念对方—尽管佐助说了那些残酷的话—他知道佐助不是真的想要伤害他。但他不知道佐助为什么是这样的反应，佐助的内心深处一定也有什么是所他恐惧、害怕的，以至于反复的回避、抗拒、挣扎。但他从没有真正了解过。

鸣人知道自己的确太过自以为是了，以为只要佐助愿意告诉他，一切都会好起来。

那只是他常常用来安慰自己的话。

他想起离开前佐助说的最后一句话。为什么佐助会这么在意他和别人聊了他的任何事？鸣人一开始只觉得那是佐助高傲的自尊心在作祟。现在回忆起来，那就像是佐助在避免让他和任何熟悉他的人接触一样。他甚至因为他和迪达拉弥彦他们相处得很好而生气。鸣人当时以为佐助是在吃醋，是在责怪他晚上冷落他，现在他却觉得佐助是在害怕让他知道他更多的阴暗的过去。

他是吗？

鸣人眨了眨眼。他的视野变得清晰了很多。他想起佐助给他讲过出柜的经历、讲过他和其他人的距离、甚至是和鼬的关系，但除去水月和重吾之外，除了Gay的那部分之外，佐助并没有真正的给他展示更多他的世界—而且是在鸣人的生活已经充分展示给他的情况下。如果不是因为认识了鼬，他甚至不知道佐助还一度和鼬的朋友们玩在一起—因为他们每个人看上去都对宇智波兄弟非常了解。

而鸣人想当然的把这当做是佐助因为"那个人"而引起的不适反应。

鸣人站起身来。他原本想要打电话，但手机的电量不知在何时彻底耗尽了。他开始往来时的路走，他插在口袋里的手微微发着抖。他脑海中有个念头在渐渐成型。很有可能是他在自作多情—但有一部分的他已经开始相信，佐助的所有反应都只是在诉说着他害怕他会因此而离开他。

就像他自己一样。

鸣人冲进Club的时候没有意识到有几个人的目光不约而同地集中在了他的身上。大厅里显得也比平常要混乱得多。但鸣人没有多想，他一门心思只惦记着要找到佐助，要告诉他他该死的绝对不要离开他，死也不要。直到他被弥彦拉住了。

"鸣人，你去哪了？"弥彦盯着她，像是隐隐带着怒意。鸣人顾不上回答他的问题，只道，"佐助在哪？"

弥彦似乎在他身上寻找着什么答案，迟迟没有回答，鸣人立刻皱起眉："发生了什么？佐助呢？"

最后弥彦扫了一圈大厅，才平静道："如果你能保持冷静，就跟我来。"

鸣人的心脏几乎在走进一间VIP休息室大门的时候一沉到底。他一刻不停地冲向了窝在沙发里的佐助，完全忽略了旁边着急得上蹿下跳的迪达拉和一脸严肃地拨电话的蝎。

"蝎，你敢告诉我哥就死定了。"佐助冷道，鸣人则皱紧眉头一把抓住了佐助的手，他的视线在佐助的身上游移着。佐助看上去比他离开时要更苍白了，而且他紧闭着眼睛，似乎因为头痛而按着太阳穴。鸣人紧张道："佐助？你怎么了？发生了什么？"

迪达拉的反应却比佐助的回答来得更快："你刚刚去哪了鸣人？佐助刚刚一直发疯一样地四处找你，他几乎要把大厅里所有的人都问遍了！然后他突然毫无征兆地昏过去了一瞬—看他摔倒的那一刻我心跳都要停了！现在看样子是因为有点酒精中毒暂时影响了视力，小南去找这里的服务人员要布洛芬了。说到底你们怎么了？发生了什么？弥彦只说你们刚刚有一阵在洗手间里谈话，但后面就不知道了。鸣人？鸣人！你在听我说话吗！漩涡鸣人？！"

鸣人在听到佐助四处找他时，揪心的感觉就让他难以呼吸，听到佐助昏倒和酒精中毒时，心绞痛的感觉就已经让他的大脑不起作用了。

唯一他还能够记得说的是："谢谢你们照顾他。"但他的视线并没有离开佐助一秒。

他只是单纯地想要注视的佐助，用自己的眼睛确认他会好起来。听到迪达拉的描述，他几乎能够想象佐助是在怎样的情况下，反复不停的和每个陌生人描述自己的样子，询问他们有没有人看见他的踪迹。他根本不需要再怀疑任何事，鸣人现在唯一只痛恨自己的迟钝。为什么他会这么愚蠢的相信佐助说他会好，会没事，说他没那么脆弱？鸣人想就算佐助是世界上最强大的男人，他依然不想让他遭受任何一点伤害。不管他试图让自己表现得多么混蛋。

他绝对不要再离开佐助哪怕半步。

等到小南送来了药和水，鸣人安静地向她道谢，然后取了药递到佐助手心里。他不记得自己有没有微笑，即使是伪装的。他迫切地想要带佐助回家，不是鼬的那个，而是富士见的家。但他不能这么做。鼬一定会知道这里发生的事，或早或晚，而他一定会为此担心。而他也不想在佐助感觉不舒服的时候让他来回挪动。

鸣人的异常的安静令整个房间都维持在一种紧绷的氛围下。但他其实并没有发火、也没有表现出一丝的崩溃，他只是过分平静地揽住佐助的肩膀，让佐助向自己靠过来一点，让他微微发烫的额头抵在自己的脖子上。做这一切的时候，鸣人没有讲话，佐助也什么都没有说，但一开始在旁边看护的迪达拉他们却在鸣人没有开口的情况下先后离开了房间。

鸣人敢说，这一刻能够安静的坐在这里听佐助绵长的呼吸声，已经是他有生以来最幸福的时刻了。

"你安静得让我心慌。"佐助忽然道。

"因为我现在很害怕。佐助，你为什么对自己这么残忍？"鸣人轻声问道。

"我没事，鸣人，这又不是什么我没经历过的事。"

"闭嘴，你个混蛋。"鸣人道，"等你好点了，我就带你回家。"

"要是以前有人这么和我讲话，他就别想走出这个门了。"佐助这样说着的时候，声音里还似乎带着一点笑意。

"我没心情和你开玩笑。"鸣人直接道，"你以为我不会问吗。等你恢复正常状态了，该说的字一个都不能少。就算是掐死你我也要听你讲出来。"

佐助这次因为真的笑出声而身体一阵发颤，"白痴，掐死我你就真的问不出来了。"

"我会弄死我自己，追到那边去继续问。"鸣人面无表情，但他的语气异样认真，"你如果死了，我为什么要活着？"

他感觉到佐助的呼吸停滞了一瞬，鸣人紧张地察看他，"怎么了？还是很难受吗？佐助？"他的两手都抓在佐助的肩膀上，眼睛紧紧盯在佐助脸上。

佐助的眼睑垂着，显然仍没有恢复视力，鸣人半晌没有听到他的回应，轻轻摇了摇的身体。让他惊讶的是，在佐助眨眼间，一滴眼泪蓦地掉了下来，快到几乎令他以为是错觉，然而下一秒佐助忽然扭过头去，避开了他的视线。鸣人再也没机会确认那是不是真的。

"吻我，鸣人。"

他听到佐助用带着闷闷的鼻音的声音道。那几乎像是个命令，但鸣人知道那不是，佐助只是在试图用最少的字说话掩饰他的心情。

鸣人的内心蓦地柔软了下去。他几乎没有察觉到自己浑身都紧绷到发酸的程度—直到这一刻。他没有任何犹豫地双手捧着佐助的脸，任由佐助摸索着（几乎很快就找到了准确的位置）将手放在了他的肩上，其中一只甚至穿到后面去托住了他的颈部—也许是为了确认他的存在般，手指沿着后颈的线条摩挲了下去。鸣人的内心充满了怜惜，他倾身向前，偏过一点头，将自己的嘴唇朝佐助发烫的嘴唇贴了上去。

两个人的呼吸声轻到几不可察的程度，房间里静谧到只有一点皮质沙发被磨蹭变形的窣窣的声响。鸣人闭起眼睛，因为佐助的允许而将舌尖探入。他缓慢地用舌尖扫过佐助的齿序，然后吮吻着佐助的下唇和一点舌尖，他能感觉到佐助放在他背后的手已经沿着发尾插入了他的发丝中间，而那五指的力道开始逐渐加重。鸣人抬了抬下巴，抽身出来一点，而佐助顺着他的力道追了上来，探入了他的口腔。在佐助舔舐他的嘴唇时，鸣人微微用力吮吸着佐助舌尖，手指也嵌入到佐助的发间。

他们的吻得非常缓慢，同时又非常投入，除去闻到的佐助身上残余的酒精的味道之外，鸣人脑海里什么都没有。他知道佐助在这。他可以感受到他。他可以品尝到他。他可以触摸到他。

他就在这。没有什么比这更重要了。

等到佐助的视力恢复了，他们就起身准备回家。蝎已经给他们叫了车来，弥彦则是替他们取了东西。鸣人又一次的感受到了鼬的朋友们对佐助的关切，一并而来的还有因为佐助那样对他们而升起的微妙的内疚。佐助坐进车里以后，鸣人又停留了一下向他们道歉和道谢。

"你的确很特别，鸣人。"弥彦说着，伸手放在了他的肩膀上。鸣人为他脸上淡淡的笑意而感到了一丝安慰。他歪歪头，玩笑道："我几乎一整天都在不停地被提醒自己和佐助的差异有多大。希望你不是打算来告诫我离宇智波远点的。"

"正好相反。"弥彦抓他肩膀的手紧了紧，"我认识宇智波们的时间应该比所有人都要长，至少是还活着的人里面最长的了。"鸣人为弥彦的这个补充而胃部收紧了一下，就听他接着说，"鼬十五岁进大学，我们就已经做了朋友。所以我知道他们兄弟两个人在鼬成年以前经历的事。在我一个旁观者的角度来看，你会被允许出现在佐助的身边是一件堪称奇迹的事。"

鸣人在等他继续解释，而弥彦却没有说为什么，只是挠了挠自己的后脑又道，"也许我这么说会不那么恰当，也许只是在多管闲事，但我只是想要提醒你，不要把自己得到的当做是理所当然。"

鸣人点点头，"你是在提醒我，也许将来的某些时候，因为某些不得已的原因，佐助又会像今天这样扮演一个混蛋，而我还不能揍他？"

弥彦为他的翻译大笑起来，等他渐渐止住了笑，才又开口道："某种程度上，情侣之间的打架是错置的前戏。我可以看到你们之间的化学反应—虽然只是卫生间那么短短几分钟。那让我想起了我和小南吵架时候的样子。你当然可以揍他，而且有些时候也许他会希望你这么做。只是，别忘记回头仔细地看看他。"

鸣人抿紧嘴唇。他知道弥彦在说什么，他在想洗手间里，佐助从他们对峙中退开的那一刻，是不是就在等他追上去保证他绝不放手。

鸣人在上车前又朝弥彦微笑了下："谢谢你告诉我这些。"

弥彦只是潇洒地摆了摆手，"有机会再来找我们玩。"

鸣人关上车门时，佐助就冲他挑眉，显然是在询问发生了什么。鸣人摇摇头。他还在想弥彦说的话和佐助的种种反应。他感觉现在他可以更加理解佐助的做法，即使他尚不明白这背后的原因。鸣人正在想着，肩膀忽然一沉。

"佐助？"鸣人惊讶地看到佐助的脑袋靠在他的身上，合着眼，他从这个角度可以看到他纤长的睫毛。

鸣人一阵紧张，还以为对方是又开始头疼或者目眩，就听佐助懒懒道："我累了。你太慢了，吊车尾的。"

鸣人则为佐助的话咧嘴傻笑了一下。他伸出手臂将佐助更紧搂在怀里—这并不是什么他们常有的姿势，因为要佐助依靠他太难了，他在任何时候都只表现他游刃有余的一面。但这也许正说明了，他终于愿意完全相信自己了。

"我爱你，佐助。"鸣人轻声说道，"我真的很爱你。"

过了半晌，佐助才缓缓道："…我知道，鸣人。我全部都知道。"

佐助坚持不要给鼬打电话，鸣人也不愿违拗他的意愿。司机把他们送到了前厅的花园，而那里已经停了一辆黑色的CTS。在鸣人跟司机道谢时，佐助用手机程序开了大门的电子锁。他们一前一后走进玄关换鞋。整个一层都黑黢黢的。鸣人去厨房取水，佐助则先一步上楼换衣服去了。

鸣人烧了水上楼时，以为会在房间里发现一个已经准备要洗澡的佐助。结果房间里没有任何人来过的痕迹。鸣人皱了皱眉，将水壶放在桌上，沿着走廊找到唯一一个门缝里透光的房间。因为房门没有完全闭合，鸣人能够听见零星几句对话。他从里面分辨出了佐助的声音。

他并不想偷听。况且他直觉这是鼬不希望他知道的事（毕竟他都没有任何要解释的意思），这件事很大几率和"那个男人"有关。但在他打算转身回佐助的房间时，书房门忽然从背后被打开了。

一个陌生而苍老的男声悠悠道："令弟似乎还有很多异议。宇智波，你可以再考虑一下，我不急。"

"不管他怎么想，最后能做决定的人都是我。这一点不会变。"鼬平静道。

"哥！"佐助显然在抗议着什么，却被鼬噤声了，"佐助，这件事我们之后再谈。时间不早了，你先去休息。我送志村先生下楼。"

察觉到他们在往楼梯的方向移动，鸣人下意识想要就近躲进旁边的房间里，但他分明什么也没干，没必要鬼鬼祟祟的。于是他就靠在走廊扶手边上，等鼬和佐助发现他以后，挤出点笑容打了招呼。

"佐助，原来你在这，我以为你回房间了。"他说完又朝鼬笑了一下，"抱歉鼬，回来的时候忘记和你打电话了。"

"鸣人，"鼬的反应很正常，他甚至非常坦然地向他介绍了身旁的那个有着灰白发色的独眼男人，"这位是志村先生，以前与我父母亲就是熟识。"

鸣人规矩地鞠了躬，"初次见面，我叫漩涡鸣人。"

然而佐助却没有再给他或者其他人继续说什么机会，他在鸣人刚刚抬起头时就疾步走到他身边来，面容里充满怒意，拉着他的手不容拒绝地把他拽回了房间。

一进房间佐助就摔上门板，板着脸坐进了书桌前的椅子上，他抿紧嘴唇一言不发。已经皱巴巴的外套和衬衫还穿在身上，因为醉酒加上他们吵架，他那一丝不苟的造型也早就变得乱得不成样子，鸣人背倚在门上，看了他一会儿，忍不住咧嘴笑起来。

如果佐助知道自己现在是这个样子的话，估计会既恼火又害羞，而鸣人只会觉得这样的佐助非常可爱。

鸣人决定让他自己先待一阵。他脱掉了自己的外套和长裤丢到衣帽间门口的凳子上，然后进浴室里去放洗澡水。直到浴缸里被占满到三分之二时，背后忽然响起了佐助的声音。

"你为什么什么也不问？"

"我应该问吗？"鸣人反问道，他回头瞄了佐助一眼—他正倚在门框上看他，又转回来试水温。他的嘴角仍上扬着—因为佐助那个像是被踢了一脚的流浪犬的语气。他现在多少有点察觉，佐助和他有时候会很相似，会难以忍受自己的忽视。而这个发现让鸣人觉得很有趣，他忍不住想要开佐助的玩笑。

佐助闻言什么也没说。但鸣人能感觉到他仍在身后看他。等水差不多要放满时，鸣人拧上水龙头，正打算从跪立的姿势起身，下一秒佐助就从背后抱住了他。

先是佐助的鼻息洒在他的颈窝，接着是一点冰凉而湿润的触感落在颈侧。鸣人伸出干燥的那只手去碰了碰佐助的侧脸，手指嵌入他后脑上乱翘的发丝中间，按摩的在佐助的头皮上划着圈。

佐助为此在他的肩头发出一声悠长的叹息。

"我和鼬都怀疑那个男人就是害父母丧命的凶手。但我们非但没有证据，鼬还不得不继续为了寻找证据和他维持现有的关系。"

"…"

鸣人不知道该说什么—这已经完全超越了他的任何生活经验。这完全不是他预期会听到的故事。但他能够感受到佐助言语中的疲倦，"佐助，我们先洗澡吧？一会儿水就要凉了，你需要我帮你脱衣服吗。我可以在我们都进浴缸以后慢慢听你讲。"

（待续）


	8. Chapter 8

A Weekend with Itachi VIII

鸣人的头歪靠在浴缸的边缘，他和佐助蜷起的腿在水下交错着，右腿膝盖靠在一起。佐助在另一端，仰着头望向天花板，像是在认真回忆着。鸣人默默消化着佐助描述的一整件事。

"所以…这就是为什么你会那么说的原因。"鸣人喃喃道。他想起在佐助的描述里，他们认识的契机，和佐助当时的困境。

"在鼬独立之前，我们在家族里的处境一直如履薄冰。虽然有些事对我而言记忆非常模糊—我可以肯定鼬全都记得—但那种危机四伏的感觉始终存在在生活里。我们无法相信任何人，因为任何人都有可能是敌人。"

鸣人甚至无法想象那种情形。必须用强大的外壳武装着自己，不能暴露出任何弱点破绽，随时担心着敌人伺机而动。那就像是野生的草原上，猎豹新生儿失去了母亲和庇护所，还被豺狼环伺的处境。他忍不住伸手放在佐助的膝盖上，为求确认似的捏了捏。佐助的手立刻覆在了他的手背上。

"但是…弥彦说，他和鼬是在大学就认识的朋友？"鸣人思索着，"而且，我感觉鼬对他的这些朋友很信任，即使他们各自都有怪异的地方。他没有真的失去对人的信念。"

佐助的手指和他的掌心相对交叉起来，"鼬和弥彦在那时候有非常相似的遭遇，这让他们很容易就成为了朋友。我是当时唯一极力反对的人。因为鼬邀请弥彦到表叔家来玩，我有一整个星期都没有和他说一句话。"

"止水？"鸣人歪了歪头，"和这个名字有关吗。"

佐助惊讶地低下头来，审视了他一下，"为什么你会知道宇智波止水的事？"

鸣人为那个姓感到了一阵讶异，"他也姓宇智波吗？是上午迪达拉来的时候提到的，鼬当时阻止了他。我只听到了一个名字。"他说着耸了耸肩，不确定自己是不是提到了不应该问的事。

"鸣人，到这来。"佐助说着拉了拉他的手。鸣人起身，走到了佐助的两腿间。浴缸里的水因为他的动静而溢出一些洒到地板上，鸣人没有管，他在佐助的手臂之间坐下来。佐助的手掌放在他光裸的后背上，鸣人看不见他的表情，但是可以清晰的听到他的呼吸和心跳。他感觉到佐助在他的后颈上印下了一个湿漉漉的吻。

"你的直觉有时候真是让我感到害怕。"佐助这样说，但听上去像是在笑，有炽热的鼻息洒在他的后背上，鸣人为佐助的手在他手臂上的抚摸感到舒服，接着他听佐助讲了下去，"止水是鼬在家族里唯一的朋友，也是他最尊敬的人。基本上就像是我哥的兄长一样的人，虽然我们之间的血缘联系很淡薄。止水也是为数不多察觉到父亲的事情有异的人之一。但在我哥上大学那一年，他因为重病去世了，急性肾衰竭。某个叔伯长辈决定拔掉呼吸机的时候我哥甚至都不在那。"

鸣人为了安慰而抓住了佐助的手，佐助则是把额头抵在他的肩膀上，"我真的觉得不公平。鸣人，为什么命运如此不公。我一度对所有人所有事都感到愤怒，为什么母亲、父亲、止水…还有弥彦的朋友长门都死了，而那·些·人还活着。但我不知道该为此责怪谁。我想找个罪魁祸首出来，这样至少能让那些愤怒有个出口，然而，我不知道…鸣人…我看着父母亲葬礼上来来往往的那些人，我只是觉得很痛，又不知道究竟是哪里在痛。我不想和任何人说话，他们只会用那种看可怜虫的眼神看着我和鼬。没有人能理解我，即使是鼬—即使是我哥—他还能和那些面目可憎的长辈正常交流这件事都让我感觉到一种被背叛的愤怒。"

鸣人能感觉到佐助在颤抖。他伸手去摸佐助发烫的脸颊和后脑，手指梳理着他沾湿的发丝，反反复复的，想让他能够好过一点。他多么希望自己可以回到佐助小的时候，回到那个葬礼上，即使是安慰也好，拥抱他，甚至如果可以，替他承受这一切。佐助的话再度唤起了他关于过去的记忆。他想起每一次当他意识到自己被抛弃的时候，"不明白为什么"的愤怒和"如果可以"的悔恨都会不约而同地涌上来。他想如果是那个时候的自己遇到了同样充满愤怒的佐助…

"我可以。"鸣人喃喃道，"我可以理解你的感受，佐助。"

"你怎么可能理解—？"佐助的头猛地抬了起来，鸣人艰难地从那个姿势中间转个身。水已经变得有些凉了，但他们谁都没有顾及这一点。鸣人嘘声阻止了佐助将要说出来的不管是什么，他捧着佐助的脸，倾身过去，吻了吻他的颧骨。

"我要给你讲一件就连鹿丸他们都不知道的事。"鸣人在说出这句话时，意外地发现了一点如释重负的心情，他甚至嘴角上扬了一点，为佐助这个皱眉的费解的表情。

"在自来也找到我之前，我一直被不同的家庭领养，又在过不了多久以后被他们抛弃。他们会带我去一个地方，留下我在那里，说有事要离开，要我等他们回来。然后他们就彻底消失了。"

佐助的眉头皱得更深了，"为什么会这样？"

鸣人歪了歪头，"因为我的运气不好？"

佐助紧锁着眉头，缓缓地摇头道，"为什么你可以表现得这么轻松？鸣人，为什么…就算是这样子，你还可以这么轻易地相信别人—即使在他们抛弃了你背叛了你无数次以后？你不会…你不会恨他们吗？"

鸣人抿了抿嘴，他垂下了一点视线，又再度抬起来看向佐助。佐助眼神里的担忧令他感到无比温暖，鸣人又吻了吻他，这一次是在下巴上，"你想听实话吗？实话是，我恨过。我不明白为什么自己会遭遇这些，我怨恨着，然后在下一次更加小心谨慎的不给领养自己的人添任何麻烦。但你知道，我在学校仍然麻烦不断。而且我也有一些情绪控制的问题。可能这就是为什么了。所以最后我还是被又一次地抛弃了。"

佐助凝视着他，视线来回确认着鸣人描述的这一切，他的手揽在鸣人的颈后，然后靠过来吻了吻他的眉心。

"你是个奇迹，鸣人。"佐助在水波震荡的声响中轻声道。

鸣人却轻笑起来，"我猜这个词应该用来形容我妈妈。在自来也向我描述她的时候，我已经感觉到了熟悉，就像是她始终都在我身边一样。我常常在感到孤独的时候觉得她就在我身边，就像是在陪伴我一样，那些负面的情绪并不会在我身上持续的太久。最后我想通了，我觉得他们抛弃我不是因为我不值得他们，而是因为他们不值得我。总是思考那些永远也没有答案的问题并不能让我过得更好，我倾向于感受美好的东西。我喜欢欣赏美好的事物。"

"所以，我喜欢你，佐助—即使在你试图扮演一个混蛋的时候。我知道那背后一定有个我不知道的原因，我生气不是因为你说了那些残酷的话—尽管那的确很伤人。我生气只是因为你不肯让我知道，你不肯让我理解。而我知道我可以。我也不知道为什么，但我…感受得到那些东西，让你难过到想要回避的东西，虽然我说不出那是什么。我讨厌看见你用这些惩罚你自己，我更讨厌你在心里假设我一定会为此离开你—你就是这么想的，别想否认。"

佐助张了张嘴，却没说出一个字来。鸣人第一次看到他这么滑稽的表情，忍不住又噗嗤笑起来。佐助有点恼地凑过来重重吮吻了他一下，才道，"你的自信有时候真的让人很窝火。"

"可是你喜欢我的自信。"鸣人笑着又追上去亲了亲佐助。

"我不止喜欢你的自信，"佐助的眼神随着他的手指沿着鸣人垂下来的刘海划过，他用手指将鸣人的头发梳到后面去，视线最后又回到了鸣人的脸上，"我喜欢你的一切。所有。全部。"

鸣人的胸口再度被温暖和柔情溢满了，他不可遏制地想要微笑，而且他看到佐助的眼中流露出了一样的笑意。

"我也是。我喜欢你的一切、所有和全部。"

从浴缸里出来以后，他们又洗了个热水澡，刷了牙，才换上睡衣躺进被窝里。鸣人伸手关掉了自己这一侧的床头灯，转过身去和佐助脸对脸躺着。光线很昏暗，只有一点月光穿越窗帘的缝隙照进来，但鸣人能够清晰地感知到佐助的视线正落在他的脸上。他凑过去和佐助枕在一个枕头上，额头抵在一起，鼻梁也可以蹭到一点。可以嗅到彼此身上一样的香波和乳液的味道，让鸣人有种奇异的安心。佐助的手在被子下面，沿着手臂滑上来，停留在他的肩膀上，干燥而温暖的触感令鸣人发出一声满足的叹息。

佐助在这时吸了口气，开口道，"你知道，我越是了解你，我越清楚你不属于这个世界。我不希望你真的走到这里来，走到黑暗里。有时候不是我假定你会因为看到了这一面而离开我，而是正相反，我会担心你会觉得这一切是你应该面对的而走得太深。你会想要做什么去拯救它，治愈它，让它好起来。"

鸣人抬起点头，尽管看不见佐助的眼神，"你不相信我吗？"

"不是我不相信你，"佐助顿了顿，语气缓和了下去，"而是我不希望因为你介入到这一切而受伤。一点点都不行。我会发疯的…"佐助甚至叹了口气，"晚上四处都找不到你的时候，我以为你被什么人带走或者出了什么事，你的手机也打不通、"

鸣人抓住了佐助的手腕，阻止他继续说下去："我没事。佐助。我没事。我很抱歉，当时的情形下…我完全忘记了要给前台留消息。走出去好远我才发现手机接近没电了。我哪也没去…只是在马路边，想你，想我们的事，脑子里乱糟糟的。你让我不知所措。我不知道下午你和鼬谈过什么，但是回来以后你就开始变得心神不宁。我从不知道和鼬谈你的事会让你这么心烦意乱、"

"不是。"佐助忽然打断了他的话，"那不是你的错，鸣人…是鼬的决定让我生气，而他的朋友没有一个人试图阻止他。他甚至不在意自己会发生什么，也不在意这个结果可能会把毫不相关的你扯进来、"

"你不能这么说。"鸣人用力捏了捏佐助的手，"我知道我们才交往两个月的时间，但是，你不能就这样把我撇到一边。我答应了鼬无论发生什么都在你身边。我是个说到做到的男人。"

佐助唯一的回应，是在静默了半分钟以后，将鸣人按进了怀里抱住了他。他的手抓在鸣人背后的衣料上，鸣人的鼻尖撞在了佐助的胸骨上，但他没有因为那酸痛的感觉出声，只是把手静静地放在了佐助的大臂上。

"你相信我吗佐助？"鸣人轻轻问。

佐助停顿了一下，才小幅度地点了点头。鸣人道，"虽然我不知道任何决定的细节，但我有种感觉，鼬不是那种会感情用事的人，而且他太聪明了，我想象不出究竟有什么人能够伤到他—除了你，因为他最爱的人就是你。所以我倾向于相信，就算是鼬计划要去做什么在你看来不可理喻的事，只要有你的支持，它就会成功。"

佐助久久都没有讲话。久到鸣人忍不住想要开灯确认佐助的状况时，他才开口，"谁能告诉我，我是怎么在没有你的情况下活了二十六年的？"

鸣人朝着佐助胸口嗤嗤笑起来，"这么巧。我也想知道。"

他感到佐助低头吻了吻他的头顶，鸣人的手顺着佐助的肌肉的线条滑到他的衣袖下面去。他捏了捏佐助锻炼得紧实的三角肌，埋头在佐助的衣领口印下一个吻。他的吻从那里向上，一点点地在胸口、锁骨和脖子上印下一个又一个吻。佐助的手搭在他的腰际，从他衣服的下摆探进去，掌心沿着他的腹肌的线条向上游移。在佐助的手卡在他的腋窝下面时，鸣人仰起头去和佐助接吻，感受着他们舌尖用力交缠带来的过电的刺激。佐助的手再度滑到他的后心，手掌扣在他的脖子后面，让鸣人和他靠得更近，近到鼻子都挤在了一起。他们在接吻间隙不约而同地发出一声叹息，热息喷洒在彼此湿润的嘴唇上，紧接着又进入了下个吻。

鸣人没有任何经验可以比较。他偶尔也会想知道佐助是什么感觉。他从不知道光是接吻是一件如此令人愉悦、充满激情的事，常常只是这样就有一波又一波的满足在胸口震荡开，让他能够被暖意充盈全身乃至四肢。伴随着接吻的是他们更加多的抚摸彼此的身体，掌心擦过皮肤的肌理的奇妙的化学反应，也令鸣人感到无比着迷。他已经硬了。他知道佐助也是。他们额头靠在一起深重的喘息着，一时间谁也没有动。

"你硬了。晚上在卫生间的时候。"佐助忽然道。

鸣人一开始还没反应过来他在说什么，醒悟过来以后，脸忍不住发起烧来。他退开一点，就听佐助又道，"我也硬了。你当时让我分心了，我险些想把你摔到墙上就那么上了你。"

"…变态。"鸣人说着，却又凑近了一点去，鼻梁和佐助的婆娑在一起。因为佐助的话，鸣人又想起自己揪着佐助的衣领说要揍他的一幕。他必须承认，自从佐助暴露出危险的一面以后他就一直有种微妙的兴奋。一部分他知道这是肾上腺素在对未知的危险在起作用，另一部分他知道…那是因为佐助那更加复杂而充满惊喜的人格对他有种神秘的吸引力。

"可是，你喜欢变态。"佐助的语气像是在陈述事实一样，甚至没有太多嘲讽的意思在里面。

鸣人嘟嘴想了一下，"对，我喜欢。我喜欢某个特定的变态。"

佐助闻言抬了抬下巴，他们的嘴唇彼此轻轻蹭了一下，细小的电流从那上面飞逝而过。

鸣人为那酥麻的感觉失神了一阵，又道："以后禁止用做爱来分对方的神。说正事的时候不许勾引我。"

"你发现了？"佐助轻笑了一声。

"就算我是真的很迟钝，但我没有你想象得那么白痴。"鸣人撇了撇嘴，"都怪我太纵容你了。"

"你这么性感，我真的忍不住。"

"不否认白痴的部分？你完蛋了宇智波。"

"说点新鲜的漩涡，想打架吗？"

"说了不许挑逗我。那你想怎样…要是你忍住了，我就奖励你？"

"奖励什么？"

"BDSM怎么样？我知道你有些小道具藏在衣柜里，我后来找到了。不过我很好奇，你都没有带任何人回家过夜过，为什么会有那些东西？"

"…你是认真的在问吗？"

"好，既然你这么说，我就当你同意了。"

"…"

鸣人不记得最后他们是什么时候睡着的。他只记得自己半夜的时候惊醒了一次，荧光的指针显示在凌晨四点多。他做了个梦，梦里混乱得像是战场，他隐约知道自己充满愤怒的在揍什么人，揍到两手都是鲜血的程度—因为他的脑子里有个疯狂的声音在反复告诉他佐助受了伤，而他完全无法控制那个声音让它闭嘴。他在记起要寻找佐助的时候醒了过来，就见佐助安稳地睡在他旁边，呼吸平稳而绵长，甚至姿势和他们睡着前相比都没有太多变化。鸣人盯着佐助恬然的睡颜看了很久，直到那狂躁的情绪慢慢消退时，他才又一次进入了梦乡。

鸣人在睁开眼睛以前下意识地去摸身旁的位置，但那里空荡荡的。他猛地坐了起来，急喘了几下，才恍然意识到自己还在宇智波家，还在佐助的床上。不远处椅背上还搭着昨晚佐助穿的睡裤，桌上还有他端上来的茶壶和水杯。佐助的电子时钟尽职的告诉他现在已经九点十二分三十九秒。鸣人慢慢地缓过神来，才又躺了下去。

"哦…操…"

鸣人翻了个身，四肢在被子下面蜷紧，缩成一个球的样子—为他忽然感觉到的一阵寒意，他抓过佐助的枕头，埋头在上面深深嗅着，确认这就是佐助的味道。

这时候，卧室的门忽然打开了。

"你醒了？"

脑袋仍深陷在佐助的枕头里，鸣人歪着头盯着佐助站在床尾的样子。佐助已经换上了家居服，明显起来有一阵了，头发和面容都打理得整齐干净，像是已经运动过了一样，薄汗附着在那白皙的脸庞上，健康的血色从那下面透出来，他的嘴角甚至有一点笑意。

尽管梦境已经从他的记忆中褪去了大半，但鸣人还是由衷地涌上一阵感激，佐助在这，完好无损的，还有心跳和呼吸。

"怎么了吗？鸣人？"佐助抬了抬眉毛，往床边走来。他坐在床沿，伸手来摸了摸鸣人的额头，鸣人趁机拉住了他的手，将脸埋进了他的手掌里，深深吸了一口气。他没有讲话，而是出神的想昨晚如果他没有及时回来，或者鼬的朋友们没有及时发现晕倒和失明的佐助，又或者趁佐助喝醉时过来骚扰的那个褐发的男人真的做了什么的话，佐助还能像现在坐在他旁边用那双好看的眼睛看着他吗。

也许昨晚的话他说得太自负了。他现在渴望从鼬那里挤出所有的细节，确保没有任何一条会伤到佐助，他不那么关心那个独眼男人是否真的会下地狱—和佐助的安危比起来，真相变成了最微不足道的事。

"鸣人？你怎么了？说话？"佐助的声音开始变得紧张起来。

鸣人深吸了一口气，他的脸仍埋在佐助的掌心里，他的嘴唇甚至可以碰到佐助的掌纹，"我害怕…佐助。我该死的要害怕死了。我竟然现在才想起要害怕。"他忍不住发着抖。佐助则爬到床上来，靠在床头板半卧着，手臂揽着鸣人的后背。鸣人搂着他的腰，用力把脸埋到他的腹部，一言不发。

佐助的手指温柔的从他的发丝中穿过，轻轻梳理着，"白痴，你再这样下去，在告诉我你为什么害怕之前就要把自己先憋死了。"

鸣人轻笑了一下，"然后你就要带着永久的'这个白痴究竟在害怕什么'的疑问，参加我的葬礼。酷刑，嗯？"

佐助在他脑袋上拍了一下，"你再说一遍试试。在这个世界上我最不愿意看见的就是你死在我前面。我根本没有那个力气参加什么葬礼。我会直接把自己绞死。"

鸣人抬头看了看佐助，发现他是真的在表达这个意思，眼神严肃而认真，表情不禁柔和下去。鸣人再度趴回到佐助的肚子上，他的手臂环在佐助的腰上。佐助又开始按摩他的头皮，他舒服地发出一声呻吟。

"是谁说说正事的时候不许勾引对方来着？"佐助讥讽道。

"哦宇智波…"鸣人咧嘴笑起来，"你这么容易就有反应吗。"他嘲笑的话刚说完，就感觉到佐助在他的屁股上拍了一下，鸣人低低地为那痛感轻呼了一声，但不是因为真的很痛。

就听佐助又道，"抱歉，我忘了你感觉疼的时候总是很容易有感觉。我会努力提醒自己这一点的。"

"…混蛋。"鸣人冲佐助的嗡声道，但他的嘴角还咧着。他的确很喜欢佐助用那种凌驾于他之上的口吻说话或者做一些类似于惩罚的举动，但那不是因为他真的很喜欢自虐，而是每当佐助在他身上制造那些疼痛时，一并而来的还有强烈的存在感。在那种时候，他能感觉到自己的心脏搏动着，鲜活地跳动着。佐助的在意总能给他带来这样的感受。

"我做了个噩梦。"鸣人喃喃道，"梦见我们是雇佣兵、也或许是忍者…我不太记得了，总之是那种靠杀人或者保护人来赚钱的职业。我们在一个小队，某一次任务中遇到了很厉害的对手。我们都有些束手无策，而我因为太冲动而冲在了最前面、"

"这的确很像是你会干出来的事。"佐助忍不住嘲道，鸣人瞪了他一眼，佐助比了个拉链的动作在嘴上。

"但是…在我以为自己就要受到重创的时候，你却挡在我的身前保护了我。我问你为什么要那样做，你当时已经奄奄一息了，却还在嘲笑我，说又不是你自己愿意的，只是身体自己动了。我…"鸣人不由得吸了口气，呼吸甚至为回忆起那一幕而打着颤。佐助安抚地在他的头上摩挲着，鸣人顿了顿续道，"我完全失去了理智。脑海里只有一个声音不断地在催促着要我把所有伤害你的人杀掉，而我也确实那么做了，到处都鲜血淋漓，等我回过神来要找你的时候我就醒了。"

鸣人坐起身来，和佐助对视着，他的手放在佐助的两肩上，一字一句道："佐助…那真的太痛了。只是看见你受伤的样子我就完全疯了…答应我，永远你也不会那样做，你想都别想。我不会允许你那么做。就算是为了我也不行。"

"为什么你会认为那是为了你才那么做的？"佐助也认真地回视他，"为什么不是为了我自己？为了我希望你可以好好活着的愿望。鸣人，如果我真的那么做了，那只是因为我想要那么做才做的，甚至跟你的意愿完全没有关系。你不需要因为这样而自责或者内疚。"

鸣人久久地盯着他，伴随着那种隐隐的痛楚而来的是他甚至无法承受的剧烈的震荡。为什么佐助可以这么坦然的面对这件事？鸣人甚至觉得他不可理喻。他不知道这是否是佐助特有的表达感情的方式，热烈、直白、霸道，而且完全不求回报。他甚至不知道要如何消化这种感情，所有他能做的就是狠狠地将自己的嘴唇印在佐助的嘴唇上。他甚至没有等佐助张嘴就强硬地挤进他的口腔里，用力搅动着他的舌头，吮吸着他的嘴唇，直到快要喘不过气来才将将分开。鸣人舔舐着佐助变得猩红的嘴唇，忍耐不住地在他的嘴角和下巴上来回吻着。佐助的手在他的后背和腰际推挤着令他们的靠得更紧。他揪着佐助的衣领令他从床上跪立起来，他们的前胸因为惯性撞在一起，发出一声闷响。鸣人毫不在意，他只是更加、更加用力地和佐助吻着，搅动着，吮吸着，就像是要将他完全吞下去一样的吻着，佐助的鼻腔里的呻吟则是在传递着一样兴奋的讯息。

"操我。"鸣人的嘴唇抵在佐助的唇上嘶嘶道，"操我…佐助，我想要你用力地操我，我想要感受你，想要拥有你，我想要除了你之外什么也不会想。"

佐助什么也没说，只是在他们下一次嘴唇分开时重重地吮吸了他一下。他们以相当粗暴的方式扯着脱掉对方的衣服，佐助的头发甚至因为脱掉T恤而全部向上飞扬起来，但鸣人依然觉得他该死的迷人、该死的性感，他只想要被佐助进入，狠狠的，甚至是发痛的方式，让他脑子里面只有佐助一件事可以想，甚至什么都不想，只要他狠狠地抱住自己，和自己融为一体。

佐助蛮横地抓着他的手腕，将他脸朝下狠狠地摔在床垫里，鸣人的鼻梁因为撞到那表面而发酸到有眼泪条件反射地掉下来。他因为佐助在他后颈的啃啮和吮吸喘息着，那湿热的嘴唇沿着脊椎一直向下游移着，直到他的尾椎骨与股缝间。鸣人为那敏感而爆出一声响亮的呻吟，而佐助一边用力地抚摸着他的后背，一边掰开他的臀瓣，舌尖在那入口处滑动着舔舐着。鸣人回应着那阵阵抽痛的快感，忍不住撅起屁股迎合着佐助的嘴唇，而他的腰却不容拒绝地被佐助按回了紧贴在床垫上。鸣人不满足地咕哝了一声，喘息声带点抽泣似的战栗，在佐助的舌尖滑入那个洞口时，他忍不住带着哭腔地又发出一声呻吟。

"佐助…"

佐助的手随着舌头进进出出的节奏按揉着他的屁股，挤压着，让舌头可以进得更深，可以抵在鸣人的前列腺上，穿刺挤压那个点。鸣人喘息得支离破碎。这太超过了，这甚至比佐助的感情还要让他无法承受，鸣人咬着身下的床单，竭力让自己还能够想起在适当时候正常的喘两口气，但佐助用力地在他的身体里面搅动着，令鸣人的鼻腔里除了哭泣和呻吟什么声音都发不出来。

"佐助…我就要…"

鸣人的屁股完全无法控制的从床垫上弹起来一点。他射了。有两秒钟他根本完全忘记了要呼吸。直到佐助凑上来和他接吻，鸣人伸着舌头从他湿漉漉的嘴唇上舔过去。鸣人专心致志地和佐助接着吻，他一只手抓在佐助后脑的头发上，让他完全无法离开。他感觉自己的臀瓣再度被佐助掰开了，更加凶狠的东西从那里顶了进来。

"佐助…"鸣人呻吟着叫着佐助的名字，酸胀的感觉在他的太阳穴上突突跳着，而所有他想要的只是佐助可以进得更深，顶得更加用力。他抓着身下的床单，胯部被佐助提起一个角度，他基本上是趴跪着姿势，除去他的手臂基本没有什么支撑的力气而令他一阵阵地滑下去。他的额头抵着床垫，佐助跪立在后面进出着，肌肉相互拍打的声响令他羞耻又兴奋。他可以在模糊的视野中看到自己的性器再度立了起来。而佐助在这时伸手到他身前在套弄他。

"佐助…我想要更多…"鸣人喃喃地央求，佐助则使劲令他彻底地翻过身来—鸣人为那股间摩擦的感觉大声地叫了一下，他背朝下，看着佐助抓着他的右脚踝将他的小腿架在他的肩膀上，更深入地操他，顶弄他，穿刺他，进入他。他的屁股甚至已经完全脱离了床面浮在空中。鸣人的左手和佐助的右手十指相扣，他支离破碎地喘息着，抓着佐助让他俯下一点身来，痴迷地用手掌从他那满是汗的前胸和腹肌上抚摸下来。他的手掌擦过佐助的乳头，摸到他的肚脐，沿着人鱼线，一直摸到他们结合的地方。佐助的手追着他也一路到了那里，他摸到佐助露在外面的一点根部和囊袋，和自己被撑开的入口，鸣人为那种羞耻感而呻吟了一声，而他们手指在那里交叠的动作引得佐助也呼吸不稳地急喘了几下，接着他低下头来和鸣人接吻，绵密的吻一直延续到他们先后达到高潮也没有停止。

佐助撑在他脑袋一侧的手还在发着抖，鸣人伸手抚着他汗湿的小臂，和佐助交换着舌头、唾液、随便什么。出汗的鼻尖蹭在一起，鸣人因为佐助吮吸着他舌头的酥麻而忍不住拱起一点背，而佐助则在他们的嘴唇分开以后，伏在他的肩膀上深重的喘息着。

"这可真是…"佐助说着，轻笑起来。

"我知道，"鸣人哑着嗓子说着也笑起来，"狂野。性感。虽然我喜欢我们慢慢来的时候充满温柔的感觉，但我同样喜欢这样，就好像你在侵略我一样。"

"恰当的说法应该是我'掠夺'你、'蚕食'你、'吞噬'你。"佐助说着又抬头吻了吻他还沾着泪痕的脸颊。

"我觉得说'吞噬'的应该是我才对。"鸣人示意他们还连接着的部位，"喏。"

"白痴。"佐助无奈地摇头，放弃了和他争辩，接着抬了抬屁股抽了出去。鸣人为那一瞬间的空虚和随之而来的液体流淌下去的感觉而低低惊呼了一声。

"怎么？想要我一直待在里面吗？"佐助嘲道，他仍趴在鸣人身边，嘴角勾起来，让鸣人的心痒痒的，"我可以考虑，也许哪次真的一直待在你的里面，待一整天。直到你求我出来为止。"

"滚你，宇智波。"鸣人嗤笑一声，如果可以他现在很想给佐助一脚，只可惜他没有力气，"我死也不会求你的。你就死心吧。"

"哦？那是谁刚刚还在哭喊着'佐助…我想要更多…'的？别告诉我你失忆了。"佐助甚至学着鸣人当时的声音和语气嘲笑他。鸣人为就连佐助这样做也性感得要命而感到恼火。

"…操。"鸣人哑口无言，只能骂道。

佐助得意洋洋地凑过来吻他。鸣人趁机咬住了他，伸手在佐助的脖子后面捏了捏，然后又放开了他。

佐助用手肘支着他的脑袋，拨开鸣人眼前的刘海，笑问："怎么样，对你的'早餐服务'还满意吗？"

鸣人想起前一天自己的玩笑话，噗嗤一声笑了出来，"你们宇智波真的是圣诞老人，是不是？"

佐助假装歪了歪头，思索一下，"如果他的工作制服可以好看一点的话，我可以考虑当一当。"

"哦…这太Gay了。"鸣人摇摇头，"但是你怎么能Gay得这么好看。我说过你很漂亮吗佐助？这个念头虽然很奇怪，但它偶尔就会浮现在我的脑海里—为什么我觉得你穿女装也会很好看呢？"

佐助的表情变得有些古怪。鸣人没有领会到那个意思，还以为佐助是被冒犯了—虽然他一点在暗示佐助像个女孩子的意思都没有。鸣人正想要解释什么，佐助就从他旁边爬了起来，坐到床边。

"我去洗澡了，你感觉好点了可以随时进来。"佐助的手指从他的眉骨划到下巴，又捏着那里轻轻吻了吻他，"吃完早饭我给看点东西。"

（待续）


	9. Chapter 9

A Weekend with Itachi IX

下楼再度看见鼬的时候，鸣人多少有种心虚的感觉—为了前一晚佐助又是摔倒又是酒精中毒的状况。但鼬什么都没说，只问候了他的睡眠状况，还倒了咖啡给他。他似乎坐在餐桌边阅读着什么材料，一脸严肃的样子盯着平板电脑。佐助给他端来了早餐—准确的说是早午餐。

"我猜你们现在已经和好了？"鼬忽然这样问，鸣人险些被咖啡呛到。佐助递来纸巾，鸣人手忙脚乱地擦着嘴。

"你怎么知道…"鸣人乘着擦嘴的间隙瞥了眼佐助，佐助则耸了耸肩，没有提供任何线索，"—我们吵架了？"他相当确定昨晚的大部分人都不清楚他和佐助发生了什么，唯一知道一点内情的弥彦也不像是那种喜欢传八卦的人。

鼬抬头看他的眼神中隐隐有些笑意，"佐助是我的弟弟。他昨晚那样冲进书房的时候，我基本就知道你们发生了什么。我很高兴你最后成功解决了他，鸣人。"

"从你的口气听上去，我就好像是什么甩不脱的麻烦一样，鼬。"佐助面无表情道，鸣人则好笑地瞥了他一眼，对鼬点点头，"我也很高兴。我猜佐助至少在一段时间内不会回到昨天那个'混蛋'的样子了。"

鼬嗤笑了一下，"如果是其他人用这个词形容佐助，我可能会把他不声不响地处理掉。"

鸣人皱了皱鼻子，他看了看佐助又看了看鼬，最后视线转回到佐助身上。他捏着佐助的下巴道："告诉我你们宇智波不是什么黑帮组织。因为从昨天开始，你们的某些措辞就让我有这种奇怪的感觉了。"

"如果我说是你要怎么办？"佐助冲他挑挑眉。

鸣人想了想，耸耸肩，"你猜？那我估计会考虑先去把空手道学到黑带，然后拼上性命保护你和你的小菊花了。不过，说不定不需要我出手，就像电影里那样，我只要动动嘴，洗洗脑，让他们除了崇拜你就是吹捧你，世界和平。"[1]

佐助忍不住笑出声，"漩涡，你真是个天才。"

鸣人倨傲地抬了抬下巴："我当然知道。"

"让你失望了，"佐助笑着捏了捏他的脸，"我们家族的产业只是很普通的涉及某些工业生产、房地产和附属的娱乐业而已。可能和黑帮最接近的是造船业，不管是地盘还是材料都有点近似。"

"你的描述已经让我觉得很酷了。"鸣人叼着勺子模糊不清地讲着，"而且你说的造船一定不是什么帆船或汽艇，而是渡轮之类的。我已经能想象出那会有多震撼了。"

佐助点点头，"的确。虽然我只有机会亲眼看过一次，但印象非常深刻。有机会我也可以带你去看看，我们甚至还可以坐船出海玩几天—当然前提是你想去。"

"我当然想了！"鸣人激动道，"我是说…因为我在长野长大的，所以没什么机会见到海，更不要提在海上待几天。那感觉一定会很不一样。如果将来有机会，我会希望和你去体验一下。"

鸣人注意到佐助的眼神里飞速地闪过什么，但他没有捕捉到。他歪了歪头："怎么？"

鼬这时候开口道："你让他感动到了，鸣人。我猜佐助也没有想到自己变得这么容易被感动。"

"我说了什么吗？"鸣人莫名地挠挠头。佐助则收回视线，对着自己的咖啡杯嘟囔道："少给我加戏，鼬。"

但佐助的反应基本证实了鼬说的是对的。鸣人这才后知后觉地意识到自己说了什么。

"你不相信我们会有将来吗佐助？"他放下勺子，牵起了佐助的手，"但我总感觉，我们会一直这样相处下去，相处好多好多年—除非在那之前你厌倦我了，决定抛弃我。"

"白痴，再说一个字我就要吻你了。"佐助朝他眯了眯眼睛，但那样子多少有点滑稽，因为他的鼻尖正微微泛着红。

鸣人不禁露出一个大大的微笑，"这简直是世界上最糟糕的威胁了，没有之一。"

鼬的嘴角也噙着笑，"不得不说，我非常同意了。"

吃过早饭以后，佐助又带他上了楼。鼬像是知道佐助的打算一样（也许他们一向习惯早起的宇智波在早间已经交流过了什么），没有过问，只说在那之后在他离开宇智波家前，希望可以和他谈谈。鸣人带着对将要发生的事情的好奇，跟着佐助上了楼。但这一次他们没有去佐助的房间，而是来到了一扇雕花精致的樱桃木门前。

"这是…？"鸣人没记错的话，这应该是佐助的父母亲生前住的房间才对，他看着佐助拧动那黄铜色的门把手，打开了那扇门。佐助先一步走了进去，回过头来看他。

"来。"

鸣人走了进去，停在入口的走廊上，"你确定我可以进来吗？"

"这是你的愿望，不是吗？"佐助挑起一边眉梢，"你想要看我小时候的照片，它们基本上都收在母亲的柜子里。"

"我是说…你如果不愿意的话，你不需要这么做。我不想勉强你。"鸣人仍在犹豫着，佐助已经走到某间壁橱的纸门前没有一丝迟疑地打开了。他看着佐助从那里面找出两本相簿一样的册子，转过头来，"我以为我们已经讨论过这个无数次了，你没有勉强我，我这么做只是我想要这么做。所以，你到底是想看还是不想看？"

佐助说着已经席地坐了下来。鸣人胸口已经被感动溢满了，不过心痒的期待催促着他快步走到佐助旁边。鸣人也团坐下来，佐助把相簿放在他腿间。

鸣人先是翻开了第一本，光是看到那张被淡蓝色襁褓裹在里面只露出圆圆的白嫩的脸蛋佐助，鸣人就止不住地微笑起来。佐助的眼睛甚至没有还睁开，他被一个温柔而美丽的女人抱在怀里。如果他不知道那是佐助的话，他会觉得那有着浓密的睫毛、秀气的鼻子和薄到透明的嘴唇的是一个非常漂亮的女孩。鸣人盯着那张照片看了许久才翻了下去。他看着佐助从在床上爬来爬去的婴儿期，长到跟在大人后面蹒跚学步的样子，然后还有戴着幼儿园的太阳帽和少年的鼬牵着手的佐助，参加幼儿园活动的佐助，升鲤鱼旗的佐助，在台上弹钢琴的佐助。上国小的第一天，六岁的佐助站在校门口也拍了张照片，面无表情的样子隐隐已经有了小大人的感觉。让鸣人惊讶的是他的制服。那是非常少见的西式制服，雪白的尖领衬衣、深蓝的领带和深蓝的西装外套，为了适应小孩子活泼的性格而设计成了短裤的西式下装，也是一样深蓝的颜色，露出了佐助粉红的膝盖、白皙的小腿、长到脚踝的白袜和绑带的黑色皮鞋，他还背着统一式样的黑色的书包。

"你真的上的是贵族小学，是不是？"鸣人抬头看了佐助一眼，但他没有等佐助回答，又迫不及待地把目光移了回去。

除了佐助单独的照片，里面还有很多同时期的家庭照，多数佐助身旁都有一个美丽的女人—应该就是他们的母亲陪伴着，很多都是佐助在观察他的妈妈做料理的情形；也有一些照片里，佐助会在少年的鼬做一些事（比如看书）的时候坐在他的膝头观察他做事情；极少的照片里出现了佐助和一个非常严肃的男人的合照—应该是他们的父亲，那是佐助在剑道场训练的照片了。

鸣人合起了第一本，将它放到另一边，接着打开了第二本。

佐助在这个时候又向他靠了过来。鸣人感觉到了一点什么，他停下来，摸了摸佐助的头，吻了吻他的发顶。是佐助替他翻开了第一页。

鸣人立刻咧嘴笑了起来。他明白了为什么佐助在他说他穿女装也很好看的时候会是那个反应。

"究竟为什么是你扮演白雪公主，哦天…"鸣人拼命忍笑。因为照片里的佐助，大约还是在七岁左右的样子，穿着带着白色泡泡袖的深蓝色的蓬蓬裙，别着皇冠型的发卡，正站在台上表演。旁边那些小朋友的打扮显然是七个小矮人。还有一张特写里，可以看到佐助的脸蛋被涂得非常夸张的红通通的两团，甚至嘴唇也被涂成了通红的颜色。鸣人实在忍不住地哈哈大笑起来。

"只能说我长得太好看了，"佐助看他这个样子，也忍不住坐起身来，轻声笑道，"女生都被我比过去了。"

"是啊，你这个什么都知道的混蛋。"鸣人笑道，凑过去和佐助吻了吻，又低头看了起来。

然而第二本的内容并没有填满，那之后鸣人又翻过了几页，都是佐助国小生活的方方面面，但这一切从佐助九岁那年的秋天戛然而止。

他们都知道这是为什么。会细心地记录这一切的女主人从那时候起就已经不在了。

鸣人不知道该说些什么。他知道佐助现在的心情，但他一方面为此而伤感的同时，另一方面又不禁隐隐有些羡慕。他没有太多自己的成长记录可以和佐助分享—准确的说是几乎没有。他有一些父母的照片，是从自来也那里获得的，唯一一张他和父母的合照还是他尚在襁褓中的时候。

他合起相册，轻轻地把它和前一本放在一起，一时间没有抬头。佐助拉了拉他的手，"你还好？鸣人？"

鸣人轻笑着推了他一下，"为什么是你问我这句话？你才是，我还在担心你回到这个房间里以后可能会崩溃或者过分激动或者怎么样。"

"昨天以前我都还在这么想。"佐助说着，重新牵起他的手，"但因为是你，有你在这，所以我猜也许会没事。事实也是，走进这里比我想象中的要轻松得多。我甚至有种松了口气的感觉。"

鸣人抬头环视了这个房间的其他事物。这个房间要比佐助的房间大上一倍，除去入口的衣帽间和浴室的设计很相似之外，整个房间被推拉的纸门分成了内外间。外间显然是起居用的，连着开敞的阳台，内间则是卧房。内装都是和式风格，卷轴画作和书法挂在贴有淡色壁纸的墙壁上，地板则铺了榻榻米，内间比外间还要高一些。鸣人能够辨认出一些经过精心设计的插花摆在木质角柜上，显然是女主人的品味，而且意外维持得很好，像新的一样。鸣人想也许鼬仍有安排人来定时整理和保养。

"你能感觉到他们吗？"鸣人捏了捏佐助的手。

佐助点点头，视线从鸣人的肩膀越过去，停留在他背后的墙面上，那里有一张全家福，"这里和我记忆里的样子几乎一样，我现在甚至觉得下一秒他们就会推门进来了一样。父亲会因为我擅自进他的房间而训斥我，母亲则会笑着看我委屈的样子，但之后又会做她拿手的料理安慰我。"

鸣人想起很久以前刚刚认识佐助时收到的那个便当，内心不自觉变得非常柔软。他终于明白了那其中的含义。

他朝佐助微笑，"我相信他们都还在这。还在你和鼬的身边。因为他们会想要你们过得很好。你们过得好，他们一定也可以感受得到。"

佐助缓缓勾起嘴角，"我现在相信你说要通过洗脑来达到世界和平的事是真的了。你有时候讲话简直和传教士没什么两样。"

"聪明如你，可否回答我，一名老师和一名传教士之间究竟有什么差别—除了他们一个传播的是自然科学，另一个传播的是宗教神学？"鸣人玩笑地眨了眨眼睛。

佐助轻笑出声，"很好的论点，我看出你把自己放在什么位置上了。"

他们又在那里安静地坐了一会儿。鸣人看出佐助对这里还有些留恋，他并没有催促，直到佐助的目光再度落在他身上，鸣人会意地起身。

佐助拉着他走到墙上最大的那张宇智波夫妇的合照前，郑重其事道："父亲、母亲，这是鸣人，漩涡鸣人，我的男朋友。鸣人，这是我的父母，宇智波富岳和宇智波美琴。"说完他认真地看着鸣人，等待着他的反应。鸣人在那一刻险些有眼泪从眼眶中冲出来。他努力让自己声带正常起作用，良久以后，认真地朝他们鞠躬—就像他们真的站在他的面前微笑一样："伯父、伯母，从今以后，请多指教。"

佐助放他和鼬独处的时候甚至都没有什么挣扎，平静到鸣人甚至对他产生了怀疑—怀疑他正在计划着什么，或者是鼬在计划着什么。鼬邀请他到花园里散步，鸣人跟在旁边，双手叠在脑袋后面，回头又望了望佐助消失的地方，忍不住就向对方提出了这点疑惑。

"你的思考方式听上去和佐助非常相似了，鸣人。"鼬调侃他，"为什么不能是我的弟弟很信任我们，所以允许我单独和你谈谈呢？"

鸣人怀疑地盯着对方，耸了耸肩，"不知道为什么，因为你们是宇智波？至少如果你没有对佐助说什么的话，他不会这么简单的接受这件事—接受自己的男朋友和自己的哥哥在他的眼皮底下'约会'。"说到最后他甚至带上了点佐助式嘲讽的口气。

鼬显然被他的模仿娱乐到了，露出一点微笑，"只能说你猜对了。我的确在早晨和他练剑的时候向他保证我不会做任何伤害你的事。当然，超越柏拉图以上的接触也不会。"

鸣人皱了皱眉，故意道："这么说，我们真的没有3p的机会了？"

"是啊，"鼬也假装露出一点失落的点点头，"非常遗憾了。"

"有个独占欲这么强的男朋友真可怕，你说是吧？"

"我没有这种体验，"鼬勾着嘴角，"需要你来告诉我了，鸣人。不过我也很怀疑你会愿意和任何人分享佐助。"

鸣人发出一声沉思的鼻音，"嗯…我想，如果真有那种情形发生—前提是我和佐助都疯了，估计我会先把佐助干掉再干掉自己吧。我甚至都不愿意让第三个人和我们死在一块。"

"不知道为什么，听到你以这种方式处置我的弟弟，我竟然没有任何生气，甚至还有种欣慰的感觉。"

"也许是因为听上去和'You Jump I Jump'很相似。"鸣人建议着可能的答案，他和年长的宇智波对视了一下，看到了那中间一点恶作剧的神色，鸣人了然地"哈"了一声，"我懂了，小的时候佐助一定经常被你虐待。"

鼬扭头回去，看向他们正前方，欣然地点头："你可以这么说。因为佐助小时候很害羞又很爱哭，所以欺负他是件相当有趣的事。"

"我们是在讨论同一个佐助吗—不是说我不能想象他小时候害羞或者爱哭什么的，"鸣人撇了撇嘴，"我是说，那么可爱又好看的小孩你也下得去手？！告诉我，你们宇智波是不是都是变态？"

"鸣人，你这是显而易见的偏见了。"鼬耸耸肩，竟像是在认真回答他的问题似的，细数起家族的分支，"宇智波家也有很普通的分支，不必然是变态，有一支因为坚持近亲通婚的关系而盛产白痴，有一支则有明显的狂躁倾向，人无完人，你说呢？即使是天才也会有缺陷。"

鸣人为鼬犀利的点评嗤嗤笑起来，虽然那听上去非常傲慢，但却又是事实，"我某种程度上觉得'变态'是你们—你们这一支特有的魅力。我说真的。"

"谢谢。"鼬假笑道，"我会当做你是在赞美我们的。"

鸣人对他和鼬之间的闲聊方式感到了一些亲切和熟悉。一定程度上，这让他想起了他和佐助相处时的那种互相开玩笑的感觉，就像是有某种默契流淌在空气里。但他同时也能感受到一种微妙的不同—他想这或许就是被弥彦称作是"化学反应"的东西，某种只存在在他和佐助之间的东西。在他和佐助相处的过程中，除了难以言喻的默契之外，常有某种冲击在催促着他从佐助的身上攫取更多的东西，他永远想要从佐助身上发现更多，体会更多，感受更多，而他永远都不会觉得感到满足。如果自负一点想，他相信佐助也有着相似的感觉。

"你的表情告诉我，你现在想的东西多半和佐助有关。"

鸣人听到鼬这样说，惊讶地瞥了他一眼，他脸红了一点，但并不想否认："佐助的事基本占据了我思绪的百分之八十以上—虽然我不打算告诉他，以防他真的翘起尾巴。他已经够聪明了。"

"不是百分之百？"鼬嘲笑道。

"我也有很多其他值得关心的朋友，而且，目前我也有点担心你的事。"鸣人认真地看着年长的宇智波的侧脸，"我感觉这就是你打算和我单独谈谈的主要原因—昨天佐助提到了你的决定，尽管没有提供任何细节—但不知道为什么你没有开口。"

"告诉我更多你的'感觉'，鸣人，"鼬充满兴味的看了看他，"我很好奇你对佐助的'影响力'究竟是怎么起作用的。"

鸣人的视线为了回忆移开了一点，"佐助为你的'决定'感到焦虑和不安，那是我唯一知道的事。他担心你会因此遭遇什么不可预测的危险，而且这件事某种程度上还会牵扯到我的安危。尽管我对你不会希望对佐助造成任何伤害的这件事很肯定，而且我觉得以你的智慧，不管你在计划着什么，最后都会成功，但我还是忍不住怀疑，你究竟把佐助放到了什么样的位置上。你没有在勉强他做什么事吧？"

"我为你感到惊讶。"鼬评价道，"震惊，印象深刻，挑一个你喜欢的形容词，而我是真的在赞美你。你又一次坚定了我应该这么做的决心，鸣人。事实上，一场预期中的风暴将会在不久之后到来，但这一次我们需要以退为进。所有我需要佐助做的事，是在我让出继承权以后，就算是傀儡也好，承担起这个责任，直到它结束的那一刻。"

鸣人忍不住蹙起眉："那你呢？让出继承权以后，你去哪？"

"我会用搜集到的一切证据送那个男人上法庭。但我需要一个机会退到幕后去，这样不会有人注意到我在做什么。我已经察觉到家族里有些人已经被他通过某种手段收买了，接下来只会更加无法控制。"

这一切已经超越了鸣人能够理解的复杂程度。他现在已经可以充分理解佐助为什么会产生那种焦虑的心情，他只觉得…"太疯狂了…"他感叹着，"虽然你忽略了描述自己这件事的风险，但我还是体会到了如果一个不慎，你也有出现任何危险的可能。如果你出了任何事，佐助要怎么办？"

"鸣人，你是那个承认不管我在计划着什么最后都会成功的人，不是吗？"

鸣人抿了抿嘴，他的眉头仍蹙紧着。虽然他在大多数情况下都倾向于保持乐观，但因为这涉及他所爱的人，他忍不住地想着佐助要怎么承受这一些—尤其是这本不该由他来承担的时候？

"你…"鸣人顿了顿，"我是说，如果你真的打算这么做了，你需要我做什么？我可以做什么？"

"履行你的诺言。鸣人，我需要你履行你的诺言，支持佐助，在他身边，如果可能的话，保护他，也保护好你自己。"年长的宇智波的语气中甚至带着一些恳切，"唯一让我顾虑的就是佐助的意志力有时候很容易受到动摇。而这些又与发生在我们父母身上的事有关。我很高兴你和佐助能够妥善地解决这个问题。这让我减轻了很多负担。"

鸣人无法说任何话阻止年长的宇智波做任何决定。事实上，就连佐助也无法动摇他的任何想法不是吗？鸣人唯有缓慢地消化和吸收着这一切。他能看出这件事的紧迫，一定程度上甚至能够理解鼬的未雨绸缪，但他还是忍不住对鼬勉强佐助承担这些事感到恼火，甚至是愤怒。如果他真的足够强大，他甚至想要带着佐助离开这里，头也不回地离开—然而他不能。鼬是佐助在这世上唯一的亲人，他甚至不能想象如果鼬真的出了任何事以后佐助可能的反应。他一想到佐助前一晚展现的伤痕累累的样子，胃部就一阵阵的紧缩和抽痛。

"如果你想要我陪佐助度过这个难关而不是带着他脱离宇智波家，你也要相应的答应我一件事。"鸣人最后用着坚定的语气说道，"你要答应我，不论最终那个男人是下了地狱还是上了天堂，你都要回到佐助身边来，就算是爬也要爬回来。"

鼬像是充分地体会到了他心情，直视着他的眼睛，郑重地点点头，"我保证。我会的。"

离开宇智波家时，鸣人忍不住从左后视镜里凝视着那栋令他想念长野老家的日式宅邸，直到它在一个拐弯间消失不见。他想起周五晚上他和佐助在屋顶上关于鼬的讨论，那就像是某种预示一样，他和佐助都不约而同的感受到了酝酿在年长的宇智波心头的事。他没有去看佐助，仅仅把右手放在了佐助握着自动挡的手背上，用力抓紧了一些，就像是在确认着什么一样。佐助就像是感受到了他的心情，反手将他们的手指扣在一起。

"他真的就像是超人一样，是不是？"鸣人忽然道。

"对。"佐助又一次地听懂了他在说什么。鸣人露出一个小小的微笑，他扭头回去看佐助的侧脸，不期然地和对方的视线交接在一起。

"Superman will always come back."鸣人轻声说着，得到佐助一个温暖的表情。

"God do so too."佐助答道。

（番外完）


End file.
